Los años perdidos de Tom Riddle
by CHB - Athena
Summary: Los años perdidos donde Tom Riddle deja su empleo en Borgins y Burke para empezar su camino y terminar convirtiéndose en Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Los años perdidos de Tom Riddle**

* * *

Tom miraba las cajas con deleite, no le costó más que un pequeño esfuerzo burlar la seguridad que la vieja Hepzibah Smith les había colocado.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, un delgado rayo de luz lunar se colaba entre las cortinas proyectando un haz de partículas en suspensión. Tom, de rodillas en el suelo aguzó el oído. No se escuchaba nada. La mansión estaba durmiendo y la elfina tardaría años, si es que alguna vez lo hacía, en darse cuenta de que ella no había matado a su ama.

Lo planificó con detenimiento y resultó excelente, ahora tenía en su poder dos reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts: La copa de Hufflepuff y el relicario de Slytherin. Éste último le pertenecía por derecho de herencia porque él, y nadie más que él, era el verdadero descendiente de Salazar. Resultaba ridículo pensar que esa horrible mujer tuviera tales tesoros juntando polvo en un viejo armario cuando podrían usarse con fines grandiosos, pero claro, eso lo entendían aquellos con la mente preparada y abierta a las extraordinarias posibilidades que permitía el dominio de la magia oscura.

Se puso de pie sintiendo un calor ascendente inundarle el pecho. Estaba feliz como hacía tiempo no lo estaba. Al fin podría dejar ese pesado trabajo en la tienda del viejo Burke para dedicarse a lograr su verdadera meta. Conquistaría la muerte y en su camino se encargaría del que el mundo mágico se rindiera a sus pies. En cuanto a los despreciables _muggles_, bueno, ellos serían aplastados y dominados por los magos. Se encargaría de ponerlos en su lugar.

Caminó por el corredor con paso apresurado. La mansión parecía un laberinto pero él se las ingenio para salir por la puerta principal, triunfante y sin una pizca de remordimiento. Nadie se percató de su presencia y tardaron varias semanas en notar que faltaban los dos valiosos objetos.

Tom apareció justo en medio de su habitación. Él vivía en un apartamento alquilado del tercer piso de un edificio antiguo, en medio del callejón Knockturn. Podría haber conseguido algo mejor en el Caldero Chorreante pero no soportaba al dueño, quién además de llamarse como él, no para de recordárselo y hacer chistes estúpidos. También estaba el hecho de tener que convivir con un montón de sangres sucias que empezaban en Hogwarts o iban de compras al pintoresco callejón Diagon.

Recorrió con la mirada el sucio suelo de madera que tenía agujeros y grandes manchas de humedad causadas por las goteras. Era una pocilga para un mago como él, aunque no importaba, nunca se había sentido muy apegado a los bienes materiales. Quizás porque jamás había tenido mucho dinero o simplemente porque sabía que con la magia podría obtener todo lo que necesitara.

Allí, en el oscuro callejón Knockturn se codeaba con magos tenebrosos que apreciaban el delicado arte de la magia negra y en las tétricas tabernas se escuchaban rumores de lo más interesante. Incluso alguno de sus ex-compañeros de colegio, que compartían su ideología, solían encontrarse con él sin tener que soportar miradas curiosas u oídos indiscretos mientras conversaban sobre la importancia de la sangre pura y mantener a raya a quines tuvieran orígenes menos nobles. Hacía casi tres años que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts y ya había juntado un buen número de adeptos a su causa, pero sabía que no era el momento de formar un grupo, debía empezar solo.

Con cuidado envolvió la copa de Hufflepuff y la guardó al fondo de su bolso. No sin antes hacerle un par de hechizos protectores. Sacó el relicario de Slytherin y se lo colgó del cuello, sintiendo un electrificante cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo. Sin dudas le pertenecía.

En un rincón reposaba un espejo resquebrajado con una vela al lado. Tom contempló la cerosa imagen que se reflejaba. La luz dorada del fuego arrancaba destellos de la superficie del collar. Él miró con deleite como hacía juego con el anillo, que años atrás le había quitado al roñoso Morfin Gaunt, su último pariente vivo.

Minutos antes de que lo aturdiera, su tío le había dicho lo mucho que se parecía al _muggle_ con el que Merope, su madre, lo engendró. Y desgraciadamente no se equivocaba. Antes de que Tom matara a su familia paterna pudo comprobar que Morfin estaba en lo cierto pero ahora su rostro había cambiado. No estaba seguro de si era por el cambio natural del cuerpo ante el paso del tiempo o por la magia empleado al hacer los Horrocruxes, pero definitivamente había palidecido bastante y notaba sus mejillas más hundidas.

Después de un último vistazo a su atractivo rostro apagó todas las velas con un movimiento de las manos, tomó el bolso que previamente había dejado listo y se marchó para siempre.

Caminó envuelto en la neblina nocturna que solía inundar el callejón, dispuesto a no mirar atrás y preparado para lo que debía hacer. Antes de que saliera el sol emplearía el hechizo para crear otro Horrocrux asegurando su inmortalidad y adelantando un paso en su camino hacía el dominio de la magia.

Así empezaba el recorrido de Tom Riddle, que estaba a punto de obtener su tercer Horrocrux y forjar el principio de lo que sería la primera guerra mágica, donde ya convertido en el terrorífico y letal Lord Voldemort sumiría a Europa en una desesperante oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor: Si hay errores de tipeo, faltas de ortografía en los nombres, lugares, etc, disculpen.

**Capítulo II**

El dolor que significaba separar un pedazo del alma y arrancarlo del cuerpo era inimaginable e iba incrementado a medida que el acto se repetía. Con tres Horrocruxes en su poder Tom podía considerarse un pionero en la magia oscura, ya que no existía registro de nadie más que hubiera logrado con éxito tal cosa.

No había dolor que importase ni consecuencia que le preocupara.

El cielo se teñía de púrpura y ocre con el ocaso. El sol se escondía a lo lejos y el frío del crepúsculo se acentuó. Tom, que había quedado inconsciente después de realizar el hechizo, despertó lentamente.

Lo primero que hizo fue voltear la cabeza en dirección al lugar dónde reposaba la copa de Hufflepuff. Se puso de rodillas y la cogió entre sus manos casi con ternura. No había utilizado ese objeto adrede, sino, porque sentía una poderosa conexión entre los hechos fortuitos que habían ocurrido. La copa era de una fundadora del colegio, una reliquia de incalculable valor que ahora poseía una porción de su alma dentro y todo gracias a su astucia y al asesinato de una anciana, quien no era otra que una descendiente directa de Helga Hufflepuff.

Tom se vio tentado a reír, estaba eufórico con su hazaña. Prefirió seguir su camino, algo le decía que debía abandonar Inglaterra por un tiempo. No estaba seguro cual sería su destino pero si se daba prisa podría pasar la noche en una taberna que había visto cerca de allí. **Gribben Head**era un pequeño poblado con bastante población mágica y se decía que muchos magos tenebrosos encontraban sus costas y cuevas perfectas para realizar magia sin ser molestados. Quizás, si andaba con cuidado podría encontrar cosas que le sirvieran para su causa.

Una fina pero persistente lluvia lo acompañó hasta la taberna. _Blue Pixie_ era un lugar de mal aspecto pero mantendría a raya las inclemencias del tiempo y por los rostros que vio al entrar se dio cuenta de que no se toparía con ningún molesto _muggle_.

En un rincón apartado halló una mesa que inmediatamente ocupó. La camarera, una mujer entrada en años que arrastraba los pies al caminar, apareció con rapidez.

-¿Qué va a querer? –preguntó con una sonrisa desdentada.

-La cena –respondió Tom con voz monocorde-. Y una habitación.

-Bien, el menú de esta noche es sopa de cebolla. En cuanto a lo otro, tenemos libre la buhardilla, hace un frío horrendo allí arriba pero está libre de ratas y pulgas.

-La acepto –dijo Tom, sin amedrentarse.

-¿Quiere que suba sus pertenencias? –preguntó, estirando una mano afectada por la artritis hacia el bolso del joven.

-¡Metasé en sus asuntos! –espetó Tom, con voz amenazadora.

La anciana le dedicó una última mirada calculadora y se marchó.

La comida tardó un buen rato en aparecer, pero a él no le importó. Se dedicó a mirar a quienes lo rodeaban. Algunos eran magos tan sucios como la taberna que se envolvían en túnicas viejas e hilachentas. Otros eran simples borrachos que gritaban a viva voz, ya fuera por si perdían en las apuestas o por si ganaban. Derramando el contenido de sus vasos o amenazándose con las varitas entre partida y partida.

Un pequeño grupo de duendes con cara de pocos amigos entraron con parsimonia y bajo la mirada de la mayoría de los comensales se ubicaron en un rincón. Inmediatamente se enfrascaron en una conversación en _duendigonza_mientras tomaban aguardiente.

-Espero que no se arme lío, guapo –dijo una camarera joven, quién le sirvió la sopa en un tazón de arcilla descascarado.

Tom apartó la vista de los duendes. Ella le guiñó un ojo de largas pestañas y rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta dar con una llavecita cobriza.

-Suba por esa escalera. –Señaló con el pulgar sobre su hombro-. Hasta el último piso. Habitación número 14. Si quiere algo más, hágamelo saber –otro guiño pícaro-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Belle.

Tom inclinó la cabeza en señal afirmativa y se dedicó a comer.

La sopa de cebolla no estaba del todo mal, había comido cosas peores en el orfanato. Por un segundo suspiró añorando los increíbles platos que probó durante su estadía en Hogwarts y lamentó no haber conseguido el puesto de profesor. Dippet resultó un hueso duro de roer, aunque Tom estaba seguro de que Dumbledore había metido su nariz en todo ello. Seguramente le aconsejó al director que no lo tomara para el trabajo. Jamás le agradó a Dumbledore, no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué, ya que al resto de los profesores los tenía comiendo de su mano, pero llegaría el momento en que aquel hombre de anteojos con forma de medialuna y ojos desconfiados se rendiría a sus pies. Todos lo harían. Que importaba no enseñar en el castillo, llegaría el punto en que él sería el dueño de la escuela.

Entre cavilaciones y cucharadas de sopa Tom pasó cerca de dos horas en el comedor. El ambiente comenzó a cambiar a medida que el grupo de apostadores se emborrachaban y miraban con codicia el oro que los duendes habían sacado. Al parecer Belle, la camarera, tendría que quedarse a limpiar el desastre que se armaría.

Él, que no quería quedarse a ver una pelea, dejó un Knut en la mesa y se dispuso a subir. Aferrando el bolso con sus pertenencias cruzó el salón, justo a tiempo para evitar el primer hechizo. Giró sobre sus pies y vio a un duende salir despedido contra una ventana que se rompió provocando una lluvia de vidrios.

Una estampida de personas asustadas que no querían involucrarse se marchó a trompicones. Otros se ocultaron debajo de las mesas, no sin antes sacar sus varitas.

El camarero que estaba detrás de la barra salió con prisa de allí, pidiendo orden.

-¡Basta muchachos! Si siguen peleando no podrán volver a entrar…

Un hechizo aturdidor le dio de lleno en el pecho. La anciana que había atendido primero a Tom empezó a gritar improperios pero sin moverse de su escondite, atrás de una columna. Las otras camareras se esfumaron escaleras arriba, excepto Belle que apareció detrás de Tom.

-Vamos, sube si no quieres salir herido –le aconsejó Belle con aburrimiento, como si estuviera acostumbrada a todo aquello.

Los duendes ajustando sus pequeños puños en señal de advertencia murmuraban improperios en su idioma. Los borrachos ignorándolos los apuntaban con las varitas, pidiéndoles los Galleons. Los más osados lanzaban hechizos de diversos colores que fallaban por varios metros.

Uno de los magos se resbaló de la mesa donde se apoyaba y calló al suelo como una bolsa de papas, la varita disparó un último hechizo que rebotó en el techo y se dirigió al lugar donde Tom se encontraba junto con Belle. La rapidez con la que el joven sacó su propia varita asombro a más de uno, al igual que el poderoso escudo rojizo que hizo aparecer.

-Gracias –dijo ella, sorprendida.

-No lo hice para salvarte a ti –replicó Tom de mal humor, antes de subir a acostarse.

Persistente, la camarera lo siguió contorneando su figura.

-Vamos, tengo que agradecerte tan valiente gesto –insistía ella poniendo voz melosa-. No seas modesto.

Tom, a punto de perder los estribos, abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y la cerró sin mirar atrás, conciente que Belle seguía afuera.

El lugar tenía el techo inclinado y un fuerte olor a humedad. La tormenta que había ganado intensidad estallaba contra las dos pequeñas ventanas redondas, mientras que el viento aullaba furioso, colándose por cada resquicio y pequeño hueco que había en la madera. Cuidadosamente dejó el bolso sobre la cama, se quitó el anillo de los Gaunt y el relicario de Slytherin para guardarlos también. Se quedaría un par de noches, hasta que decidiera a dónde iría.

-Se que estás despierto –dijo Belle golpeando la puerta-. Sal, tengo una sorpresa para ti, guapo.

Tom sacó su varita y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición pero se quedó momentáneamente petrificado al verla desnuda.

Belle se había quitado la túnica, que se amontonaba a sus pies, revelando una delgada figura de generoso busto y delicados hombros. Su rostro alargado, poco agraciado, se iluminaba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y un brillo seductor en los ojos.

-Estoy para lo que quieras, mi salvador –murmuró lasciva.

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tom.

-_Crucio_.

La maldición arrancó un grito desgarrado en Belle. La chica cayó por las escaleras hasta perderse de vista.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

* * *

Después del infortunado encuentro con Belle, Tom se encerró en su cuarto y al desvestirse vio con horror su reflejo en un espejo que colgaba de la pared.

Hacer el Horrocrux fue una tarea exitosa con el precio de sufrir una herida asimétrica en la piel. No le había dolido pero ahora una fina red de cicatrices rojizas le cubría desde el corazón hasta el brazo derecho, pasando sobre el pecho y por el cuello.

Tom observó con detenimiento su cuerpo, poco a poco iba dañándose y transformándose. Podía darse cuenta que si seguía dividiendo su alma terminaría afectando su cuerpo de manera visible y permanente. En qué se convertiría era una pregunta que empezó a formularse en su cabeza, no por vanidad, ya que no le importaba modificar sus rasgos en pos de la inmortalidad pero le dio curiosidad saber si sólo serían heridas como aquellas o su esencia natural terminaría por dominar la física.

Con tres Horrocruxes a cuestas y recuperado completamente, Tom decidió hacer una última parada en Inglaterra: **New Forest**

Había escuchado que unos viajeros hablaban sobre misteriosas muertes que ocurrían en un pequeño pueblo costero y quería llegarse hasta el lugar para ver que podría encontrar.

Guardó sus pertenencias en el bolso y se marchó del _Blue Pixie_.

El cielo estaba cubierto por una densa capa de nubes negras que tronaban enfurecidas dejando caer gruesas gotas de lluvias. A lo lejos, entre la niebla se veía el cartel de pueblo y bajando por la colina hasta llegar a la costa se extendía un enmarañado montón de casitas pobremente construidas y azotadas por las inclemencias del clima salino.

Un trueno sonó ensordecedor sobre su cabeza. Temblando, Tom, se arrebujó la capa y empezó el descenso por la calle principal. La parada obligatoria en todo viaje era la taberna del lugar, donde los habitantes se juntaban a chismorrear y siempre había comida caliente o algo para beber. Él no planeaba quedarse más de lo necesario allí, ya que había decidido cruzar el canal de la mancha y pisar suelo francés apenas pudiese. Quizás con suerte allí encontraría una embarcación que lo cruzara o podría alquilar una escoba, aunque nunca se le había dado muy bien lo de usar esos artefactos. De hecho uno de sus sueños más anhelados era poder volar con libertad y sin tener que depender de ningún objeto que lo trasladara, pero hasta el momento no sabía de ningún otro mago que haya logrado tal cosa y no estaba seguro de si encontraría la forma de hacerlo leyendo algún libro.

Mientras disfrutaba el imaginarse volando sobre el mar solamente valiéndose de sus habilidades mágicas, divisó a pocos metros una casona de madera descascarada con varios pisos de alto y ventanas iluminadas con titilante luz ambarina. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente vio un letrero desvencijado que bailaba al compás del viento. Rezaba: "_Lykos_"

Con cautela Tom caminó en dirección a la puerta, mirando hacia ambos lados del camino. No parecía haber nadie más alrededor y todas las casa tenían las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto como si quisieran resguardase de algo. Era extraño, pero él le restó importancia, estaba más interesado en saber si encontraría otros magos o tendría que pasar el rato con un montón de sucios _muggles_ borrachos.

Su pregunta se vio respondida apenas entró. El calor del interior le golpeó en la cara acompañado por un fuerte tufo a bebidas. Era agradable estar en un lugar seco pero desgraciadamente la taberna no se diferenciaba mucho de _Blue Pixie_, excepto por el tamaño. Ésta era enorme, quizás tres veces más grande, pero igual estaba llena de mesas ocupadas por hombretones corpulentos que apostaban, cantaban, bebían y coqueteaban con mujeres pasándoselas de regazo en regazo o dándose besitos en el cuello.

Intentado pasar desapercibido, Tom se dirigió a la barra donde encontró una banqueta desocupada. Le hizo señas al cantinero para que se acercara pero sin dejar de mirar sobre el hombro a quines lo rodeaban.

-¿No eres de por aquí, cierto? –Preguntó el cantinero, un hombre alto y robusto que secaba copas de vino con esmero-. Recuerdo cada rostro del pueblo y a ti no te había visto nunca.

-Vengo desde Londres –respondió Tom volviendo la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es su asunto aquí?

-Tomar un poco de vino.

-¡Ja! Conque andamos con misterios ¿Eh? –inquirió el hombre con una media sonrisa socarrona-. No es el único, amigo mío, pero déjeme decirle que últimamente atiendo a muchos como tú –agregó con un guiño.

Lo dudo pensó Tom, cansándose de la conversación.

-No sé a qué se refiere, solamente quiero beber algo para recuperarme del frío.

-Esta bien, como quiera –aceptó el cantinero y le sirvió una copa-. Va por cuenta de la casa.

De a pequeños sorbos y sintiendo como el vino le calentaba las entrañas, Tom disfrutó el hecho de no encontrarse bajo la lluvia. Planeaba buscar una habitación y subir a secarse usando magia, pero primero quería averiguar algo sobre las muertes ocurridas hacia poco.

-¿Y dígame… -empezó Tom-, qué es lo que ha estado pasando aquí, últimamente?

-¡Ah! Ya me parecía que venía hasta aquí por ese temita –dijo el cantinero-. Un joven Londinense como usted no se anda por estos pagos sin motivo. Espere, espere hasta que solo quedemos los pocos que nos estamos encargando del asunto y podrá escuchar o preguntar todo lo que quiera.

Tom frunció el ceño intrigado y sorbió un poquito más de su vino.

-Ve esa mesa de allí. –señaló su interlocutor con una manaza de dedos nudosos-. Son el alcalde, el jefe de la policía, el jefe de bomberos, el guardabosque y algunos de los más rudos del pueblo. Si quiere saber más tendrá que acercarse para presentar sus credenciales. No dejan que un simple fisgón se entrometa en este feo asunto.

Con paciencia esperó hasta que la noche transcurriera. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y, mientras la tormenta azotaba el poblado, las personas volvieron a sus casas. Curiosamente lo hacían en grandes grupos de por lo menos seis o cinco.

-Es por seguridad –explicó el cantinero, que se llamaba Robert-. Tienen miedo a ser atacados. Vamos, ya es hora.

Tom lo siguió de cerca hasta la mesa que le había señalado antes.

-Quédese por aquí… no me ha dicho su nombre, joven.

-Tom Ri… Gaunt. Me llamo Tom Gaunt.

Y bajo ese nombre, Robert lo presentó. Los demás hombres le dedicaron largas miradas calculadoras y llenas de desconfianza, pero Tom esperó paciente. Sabía como lidiar con las personas hostiles para terminar saliéndose con la suya. Ese era uno de sus muchos talentos especiales y siempre se lo habían reconocido.

"Encantador por naturaleza" solía decir el viejo Horace Slughorn, su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-¿Escucharon lo que anda diciendo el viejo farmacéutico? –preguntó uno de los hombres, sacando a Tom de sus recuerdos.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a escuchar con atención.

-Dice que salió dejar la basura y sintió que alguien lo vigilaba entre los arbustos –empezó acercándose más-. Cuando gritó pidiendo que se mostrara, una enorme criatura de ojos amarillos saltó unos increíbles cinco metros y se perdió calle abajo.

Algunos intercambiaron miradas incrédulas o murmuraron una maldición por lo bajo.

-Sabemos que el viejo no ve muy bien, además es propenso a moldear las historias a su conveniencia o agrandar los hechos. Quizás fue un simple gato y él armó todo para aparentar…

-¿Un gato, señor alcalde? -lo interrumpió el jefe de la policía-. ¿Insinúa que un felino doméstico es lo que perturba al pueblo?

-No estoy diciendo eso, sólo creo que el farmacéutico está exagerando –se explicó-.

-Un hombre no pudo haberlo hecho, excepto que sea un caníbal superdesarrollado.

Algunos rieron.

-Quizás fue el león del circo –sugirió un hombre sentado cerca de Tom-. Dicen que esos malditos gitanos lo dejan suelto para que case perros o roedores que se meten en el tren o en las carpas. Se su pone que está entrenado…

-¡Imposible! –Insistió el jefe de policía-. Ese roñoso animal apenas puedo sostenerse en pie ¡si lo matan de hambre! Recordemos que tres de las muertes se produjeron en hombres adultos y armados. Fácilmente podrían haberse defendido de ese león en particular.

El alcalde escupió en el piso y golpeó la mesa con el puño

-¡Malditos gitanos! Siempre supe que nos traerían problemas… son un montón de ladrones brujos que andan en cosas satánicas. Se dice que la chiflada que lee las hojas del té es una bruja de verdad ¡Ja! Como si tal cosa fuera posible.

Tom sentía la sangre invierno en sus venas. Sucios _muggles, _le hubiese gustado sacar su varita y demostrarle lo que un mago podría hacer con su gordo trasero, pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y se mantuvo en calma.

-Algunas mujeres le consultaron a la adivina –aportó Robert, el cantinero-. Ella les dijo que es un hombre-bestia aquel que llena el pueblo de terror.

-Vamos Rob, eres un hombre práctico. Esas cosas no existen.

-Mucho se hacen eco de esos rumores –siguió Robert-. Hablan de una criatura poderosa y brutal a la que sólo se puede abatir con armas especiales. Balas de plata benditas en una iglesia.

-¡Ja, ja! Es una locura.

-Además del farmacéutico, otros aseguran haber visto un animal más grande que un hombre promedio. Tiene pelaje enmarañado y grisáceo, casi plateado cunado la luz de la luna le da en la espalda.

Tom frunció el ceño pensativo. Quizás estos _muggles_ no lo quisieran creer pero él estaba seguro de entender qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-Hombre-lobo –murmuró Tom.

-¿Cómo dice, joven? –preguntó el alcalde antes de tomar un trago de vino.

-Aquel que los está atacando es un hombre lobo.

Una cascada de risas fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-No sea tan crédulo, en los pueblos siempre corren locos rumores. Usted es de la ciudad y puede confundirse pero…

-No estoy confundido –objetó Tom, con voz autoritaria haciéndolo callar-. Seguramente los ataques ocurrieron en luna llena y fueron actos salvajes. Licántropo, hombre lobo, como quieran llamarlo, de eso se trata y dudo que un montón de _muggles_ como ustedes puedan contra él.

Sin necesidad de gritar o golpear nada Tom los había dejado mudos y pendientes de cada palabra. Él se puso de pié bajo las miradas atónitas de los demás.

-De hecho, el hombre o mujer que se transforma debe vivir entre ustedes. En el propio ceno de la comunidad está el asesino y seguirá siendo así hasta que descubran su identidad.

-¿Quién se piensa es a hablarnos así? –Inquirió el policía sacando un arma de su bolsillo-. Acaso es una especie de caza recompensas o sólo un lunático que pretende asustarnos.

-Soy algo que ninguna de sus pequeñas mentes sin magia entendería –respondió Tom-. Les estoy haciendo un favor al decirles qué es lo que los aqueja. Dentro de tres noches la luna estará llena y la bestia volverá por alguno de ustedes. Mi consejo ¡HUYAN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Los rumores se esparcieron rápidos como la pólvora y en menos de 72 horas el pequeño poblado se hacía eco de la aparición de un joven londinense que había anunciado el inminente ataque de un hombre lobo, debelando así, el misterioso ser que los perturbaba desde hacía meses.

Otra cosa que no había pasado desapercibida, por lo menos para aquellos que lo entendían, era el hecho de que Tom había utilizado la palabra _muggle. _Esto ocasionó que un matrimonio de brujos que vivían allí, bajo la fachada de una barbería, lo contactaran.

August y Lina Todd estaban encantados de tener a alguien como ellos con quien cenar. Según le contaron a Tom ellos sabían sobre el hombre lobo pero no se animaban a hablar de eso con los demás por miedo a que los echaran de su hogar. En el pueblo, la magia no era muy bien vista y sobre todo, temida.

-Son pocas las caravanas de gitanos que se acercan hasta aquí, al igual que los circos –comentaba August, buscando su caja de cigarrillos-. Hace poco armaron un complot para incendiar el tren de los Hermanos Fantásticos, pero les salió mal y uno de sus hombres murió a causa de las quemaduras.

-Y todo porque la mujer que tiraba las cartas le dijo a la esposa del alcalde que nunca podría tener hijos –agregó Lina, poniendo en la mesa una enorme fuente de verduras hervidas.

-¡_Muggles_! –suspiró Tom, indignado-. ¿Por qué viven aquí, existiendo lugares como Hogsmeade que son poblados íntegramente mágicos?

-Bueno, mis padres era los dueños de esta barbería, yo me crié aquí y le tengo cariño a estas tierras –respondió August, dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo-. Además es el único ingreso que poseemos…

-¿Tus padres eran _muggles_? –preguntó Tom, sonando más brusco de lo que pretendía.

-Si, Tom, tanto que no me permitieron estudiar en Hogwarts.

Lina terminó de poner los platos y trajo un enorme pescado preparado con especias y cocinado en el horno. Una dorada capa de salsa cubría incluso las verduras que decoraban la bandeja.

-Come querido, estás muy delgado –dicho esto, le sirvió una enorme porción.

Hizo lo mismo con su marido y por último con su propio plato.

-Lamentablemente soy lo que podría llamarse un sangre sucia…

-Cariño, no digas esas cosas.

-Es cierto, pero aquí entre nos –se acercó un poco más a Tom-. Creo en la pureza de la sangre, los _muggles_ son despreciables. Mis padres lo eran, mis vecinos lo son… alguien tendría que limpiar un poco la sociedad ¿Entiendes?

Claro que lo hacía, Tom anhelaba un mundo en el que sólo aquellos de estirpe pura dominaran sobre las mentes comunes y los sangre sucias. Así se lo hizo saber y su anfitrión sonrío complacido.

-Eres un joven inteligente. –Alzó su copa-. Brindo por más como tú.

* * *

Los Todd no sólo lo invitaron a cenar esa noche, sino, que le ofrecieron hospedaje todo el tiempo que quisieran y August se encargó de contactarlo con otro mago que vivía cerca de allí y que tenía una conexión de red _flu_ clandestina hasta Calais. Francia sería un buen país para recorrer, aprender magia y quizás crear un cuarto Horrocrux.

* * *

-Esta noche es luna llena –comentó Lina, mirando por la ventana-. Espero que August vuelva pronto del bar.

El hombre había ido a ver cómo estaba el ánimo en el pueblo y Tom se ofreció a quedarse en la casa para ayudar a Lina con los quehaceres.

-Él está a salvo –dijo Tom, dando golpecitos con su varita para reparar unos libros viejísimos de páginas amarillas.

-Si, si tienes razón, querido. ¿Quieres darme tu camisa? Puedo arreglártela y lavarla, igual que tu capa de viaje. ¿Sabes? Quizás tenga una de repuesto en algún lado, es tuya si la necesitas.

August volvió cerca de la medianoche. Afuera hacía un frío desgarrador por lo que tenía la nariz y las orejas enrojecidas, pero su mujer se encargó de servirle un plato de sopa caliente para que se reconfortara.

-¿Y bien?

-Se están preparando para la casería. ¡Tontos! Ya es complicado para un mago experimentado abatir a un hombre lobo. Van a morir.

-No es que adore a nuestros vecinos, pero no podrías hacer algo –inquirió Lina, con expresión preocupada-. No todos son malos…

-Yo iré a ver como les va –dijo Tom, después de meditarlo unos segundos-. No prometo echarles una mano pero si logro detener a la bestia, quizás mañana cuando sea humano de vuelta, podremos saber quién es.

-Como quieras. Ten cuidado muchacho y será mejor que bajes hasta la playa y entres al bosque por allí –recomendó August.

Con su bolso al hombro, Tom partió. Aplicó un hechizo protector a su alrededor para amortiguar el frío y no tener que estar sujetándose la capa o metiendo la mano en los bolsillos. Jamás se había enfrentado a un hombre lobo, por lo que debía estar más atento que nunca y preparado para cualquier eventualidad. De todas formas, se sabía muchos encantamientos útiles que fue repitiendo a medida que caminaba.

El cielo despejado dejaba ver una enorme luna redonda y amarillenta que no podía pronosticar nada bueno. En el aire se sentía un peligro acechante, acompañado por agudos aullidos que se intensificaban por momentos.

Tom sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda.

Cuando llevaba un par de horas caminado encontró el claro donde los hombres del pueblo habían tendido la emboscada para la bestia. En una choza en ruinas amarraron a una mujer amordazada y con todo el aspecto de ser parte de la caravana del circo.

Estúpidos rió para sus adentros.

Escondido detrás de un grueso tronco podía ver a los pueblerinos subidos a ramas altas o escucharlos murmurando entre sí.

Una calma espeluznante reinaba en el bosque. La prisionera intentaba moverse o quitarse la mordaza de la boca pero no podía, estaba sujeta de pies a cabeza con sogas y cadenas.

Un aullido, luego otro y otro. El animo se caldeó enseguida, todos temblaron de miedo. Todos menos Tom, que podía sentir su corazón entusiasmado por lo que pasaría a continuación. Ellos recibirían su merecido.

De improviso una masa de pelos y dientes saltó de entre los arbustos. Se acercó lentamente a la mujer que no cabía en sí del miedo. Entre gruñidos, la bestia olisqueó a su presa pero un ruido le alertó, se dio vuelta con la rapidez de una saeta y esquivó la primera bala plateada. El proyectil le dio a la mujer en el hombro.

Habían develado su ubicación y la criatura no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse contra ellos. En apenas unos segundos el caos reinó. Los pueblerinos huían despavoridos pero el hombre lobo los atrapaba con suma facilidad y destrozaba sus cuerpos.

* * *

El hedor de la muerte, la sangre fresca y los cadáveres pudriéndose invadió el bosque a medida que el sol ascendía sobre el horizonte. El suelo tan rojo como el cielo del amanecer era una escena terrorífica.

Tom, que había seguido a la bestia hasta su escondite, esperó paciente a que la trasformación cediera ante la forma humana.

Con la varita en alto apuntó a la persona que se arrastraba desde la profundidad de un tronco hueco. El joven no tendría más de quince años pero ya presentaba un buen atado de cicatrices y feos cortes sin curar. De piel cetrina y ojos feroces, se alzó ante Tom, dispuesto a pelear por su vida.

-Tamaña masacre la de anoche –comentó el mago con voz empalagosa, pero sin bajar la varita.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Vete!

-No –dijo suavemente Tom-. De hecho ya que lo preguntas quiero ayudarte.

-¡¿Por qué?! –inquirió con nerviosismo el joven, intentado cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

-Porque soy un mago y compartimos el gusto por deshacernos de la escoria _muggle_.

El chico lo miró con extrañeza.

-Pudiste atacarme, no estaba escondido muy lejos pero te focalizaste en esos hombres. Incluso dejaste viva a la mujer.

-¡Es una squib! Tengo una habilidad especial para oler la sangre sucia, a los que carecen de magia. Es un placer desgarrar sus cuerpos indefensos. –Se pasó una mano mugrosa por la nariz.

Los ladridos de los sabuesos se empezaron a escuchar cada vez más cerca.

-Vienen a buscarte –comentó Tom, guardando su varita-. Te propongo algo a cambio de mi ayuda.

-No necesito…

-¡Silencio! Verás, no tienes opción. Te ataré aquí y diré que te atrapé, esa sangre seca y el cadáver que arrastraste hasta tu cueva será prueba suficiente para que te condenen a una muerte brutal.

-¡Qué quieres de mi! –gimió desesperado.

-Tus servicios.

El chico de ojos salvajes aguzó el oído para calcular cuan lejos estaban los perros. Parecía un servatillo asustado y Tom sabía que lo tenía bajo su poder.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

* * *

-En lo profundo del bosque hay una comunidad de hombres lobo –explicó el joven, mientras caminaban entre la vegetación-. Cada luna llena, nos ordenan que ataquemos diferentes poblados y llevemos comida.

-¿Quiénes son?

-¿Nuestros lideres? –El joven escupió en el suelo-. Cinco hombres, pero hay uno particularmente feroz y temible, a quien todos obedecemos…

Tom miró a su acompañante, quien arrastraba un pedazo de cadáver por el suelo, al parecer el chico no admiraba demasiado a sus superiores.

-Caius, así se llama. Odia a todo el mundo, incluso a nosotros… nos atacaría si pudiera pero sabe que le conviene armarse de un grupo numeroso de hombres lobo y vivir en el bosque, ya que no es un mago muy habilidoso como para dominar a los _muggles _y a los magos por igual.

-¿Odia a los de su propia raza? –inquirió Tom, perplejo.

-Bueno… se dice que nunca aceptó del todo su condición de lobo.

-¿Y tu?

-Me mordieron cuando apenas era un bebe, no sé lo que es vivir sin la parte animal dentro de mi. –contó con ojos brillantes-. Mi misión es transformar a tantos como pueda, esa es mi venganza al mismo tiempo. No por el hecho de que me convirtieron, sino, porque al hacerlo me marginaron, jamás podré llevar una vida normal junto al resto de la sociedad. Todos temen a los de mi especie, desconfían de nosotros… por eso disfruto desgarrando sus cuerpos indefensos y ver como intentan defenderse en vano.

* * *

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio, cada cual inmerso en sus pensamientos e intentando no tropezar con las raíces que sobresalían.

Tom se detuvo al sentir un fuerte olor a putrefacción que le hizo arrugar la nariz y no tenía nada que ver con el cadáver que cargaba el joven lobo, a su lado. Después de pasar horas y horas vagando por la inmensidad del bosque, habían llegado hasta una construcción de gran tamaño venida a menos por las inclemencias del tiempo. El rojo de las piedras era sangre seca y miles de huesos habían quedado esparcidos en las inmediaciones del lugar.

-Este es nuestro hogar –informó el joven, aunque no hacía falta. Se acomodó el botín sobre el hombro y cruzó el arco de la entrada-. No use magia, a los lobos nos incomoda. Entremos.

Los ojos de Tom tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y notó que, a medida que avanzaba por el largo pasillo, el mal olor se acrecentaba. Podía vislumbrar tenues sombras que se movían cerca de ellos y muchas veces se resbaló con restos de basura que había esparcida por el suelo.

No confiaba en su compañero por lo que tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo, sujetando con fuerza la varita.

Cuando parecía que el pasillo no tenía fin, vieron una luz amarillenta proveniente de una habitación contigua. El ruido de muchas voces ásperas y gruñonas llenó el lugar. Tom se sorprendió al ver tantos hombres y mujeres de aspecto sucios reunidos a los pies de una silla viejísima que servía como trono para Caius.

-Nuestro rey –ironizó el joven, en voz baja, antes de ingresar-. Presentémosle nuestro respeto y éste pedazo de carne que traje.

A medida que avanzaban, todos los ojos se posaban en Tom y lo seguían con desconfianza.

-Una presa viva… –empezó Caius, al verlo caminar en su dirección.

Él era una criatura delgada y de piel cetrina. Usaba túnica color vino y llevaba el cabello corto sobre los hombros. Una buena cantidad de cicatrices le deformaba el rostro junto con buena parte el cuello. Casi no parecía humano, como si el lobo que llevaba adentro estuviera luchando por salir.

-Quería una audiencia con usted –informó el joven señalando a Tom y dejando el cadáver a los pies de su señor.

-Y tú no tuviste mejor idea que traer a un mago hasta nuestro refugio. –La voz de Caius tenía un matiz amenazante que trataba de disimular con una sonrisa de colmillos putrefactos.

-No pensé… –intentó disculparse el chico.

-¡Silencio!

La mar de personas que los rodeaba, empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Algunos gruñían y otros insultaban por lo bajo.

-Nunca deben revelar nuestra ubicación, éste… –Caius abarcó el salón con la mano-. Es nuestro refugio.

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? –Caius le hizo una seña con la cabeza a un hombre que tenía al lado-. No, no, ahora lo vas a sentir.

Antes de que Tom pudiera reaccionar el joven fue atacado salvajemente por media docena de furiosos hombres que lo golpearon y lo arrastraron fuera del lugar, siendo arengados por la mayoría de los presentes.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Advirtió Caius, viendo que Tom sacaba la varita-. ¿Qué quieres, mago? ¡Ve al grano!

-Contar con al apoyo de su… comunidad –empezó con voz calmada-. Planeo acabar con la sangre sucia que se propaga entre las estirpes de magos y purificar las familias…

-¡Quieres nuestra ayuda! Pequeño pretencioso ¡Qué nos importa a los Lobos la sangre que corre en las venas de las criaturas mágicas! La única sangre que cuenta es la derramada por nuestros dientes o la contaminada con nuestra maldición.

Armándose de paciencia y con voz clara, siguió diciendo:

-Busco levantar cimientos fuertes que sostengan una nueva Era, donde magos y criaturas mágicas sean quienes decidan el destino del mundo en vez de ocultarse o moverse entre las sombras por temor a las pobres mentes _muggles_. Ellos son inferiores y deberían… deben conocer su lugar. Respetarnos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –rió con descaro Caius, aplaudiendo-. Es una broma… tiene que serlo.

Tom lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sentía un tic detrás de ojo izquierdo que empezaba a latirle con más fuerza. Estaba a un pelo de lanzarle una maldición a ese idiota. Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad reprimió sus deseos de acecinarlo y esperó a que se hiciera silencio de nuevo.

-¿Mis palabras no lo convencieron ni un poco? ¿Acaso usted no fue un mago antes de ser mordido?

-Lo que fui o soy no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Por qué le niega a los demás la oportunidad de ser dignificados? –giró la cabeza en dirección a la multitud que tenía detrás-. ¿No les gustaría dejar de esconderse? ¿No quieren carta blanca para atacar a quienes los persiguen?

Un murmullo de asentimiento colectivo se hizo oír.

Caius parecía desconcertado ante el hecho que sus subordinados apoyaran a este mago que venía desde Londres, intentando usarlos para reprimir a los impuros. Contempló a Tom bajo otra luz, era mejor no dejarlo seguir hablando o empezaría a meter sus ideas en la mente de los demás y quizás fuera suficiente para hacerlos marchar a su lado.

-Si quieren libertad y reconocimiento, igualdad y respeto, síganme en mi cruzada…

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí! –Exigió Caius con la voz temblorosa al ver a la multitud vitorear- ¡No dejaré que este… este… ¡loco! siga discurseando tantas sandeces en mi hogar!

Tom perdió todo atisbo de sonrisa, apretó su puño alrededor de la varita y se preparó para defenderse de quien se atreviera a tocarlo. Pero nadie se acercó, todos parecían bastante confundidos con lo que estaba pasando. Algunos se hicieron a un lado para abrirle paso, esperando que él se fuera por cuenta propia.

Al final, Tom pensó que sería lo mejor. Armar una pelea con tanta desventaja de número no sería lo más sensato. Entonces se marchó sintiendo una furia helada que le recorría el cuerpo, nunca más permitiría que otra bestia lo tratara de esa forma. Cuando tuviera el poder absoluto aniquilaría a todo aquel que se atreva a interponerse en sus planes y sometería a las criaturas inferiores a los magos para que sean meros sirvientes de la causa.

Iría a casa de los Todd a buscar el resto de sus pertenecías y se marcharía a Calais, Francia. La próxima vez que tocara suelo Inglés sería convertido en el mago más poderoso que se haya visto y todos se inclinarían a sus pies. El mundo entero temblaría al pronunciar su nombre.

Aún ofuscado por como habían salido las cosas y deseoso de seguir con su viaje tardó en darse cuenta que alguien lo seguía.

-¡Hey! –lo llamó una voz entre la oscuridad-. ¡Alto!

Tom se dio vuelta con la varita lista para atacar a quien lo molestara. Estaba de muy mal humor y duda poder contener un potente hechizo mucho tiempo.

-Eh, baja eso, soy yo –el joven lobo apareció entre la maleza.

-¡Lumos!

El rayo de luz amarilla le dio de lleno en la cara haciéndolo retroceder. Tom pudo ver cuan magullado estaba, tenía un feo corte en la frente y ambos ojos rodeados por círculos negruscos.

-Traje un regalo para ti –dijo, cubriéndose la cara con una mano mientras dejaba caer una tela ensangrentada sobre el suelo-. Me costó un par de dientes y una docena extra de heridas, pero era hora de que alguien se alzara… el resto de los míos me siguió gustoso, sobre todo después de tu discursito.

Tom iluminó con desconfianza el revoltijo de telas, con cautela apartó los pliegues hasta dejar al descubierto la cabeza cercenada de Caius.

-¡Qué…

-De nada –se adelantó el joven.

Tom lo miró a los ojos intentando encontrar algún truco o trampa que delatara las malas intenciones del muchacho. Nada.

-Tenga la certeza de que siempre estaré a su servicio –gruñó-. Por cierto, me llamo Fenrir, Fenrir Greyback.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

Con el apoyo de joven lobo Fenrir Greyback y bajo la protección de la familia Todd, Tom extendió su estadía en Inglaterra más de lo que esperaba. De hecho la cena navideña que compartió con Lina y August fue casi tan buena como las que había festejado en Hogwarts.

Ahora, en víspera de año nuevo y a punto de cumplir veintitrés años, estaba listo para cruzar hasta Calais, la ciudad francesa más cercana. Un conocido de los Todd le prestó su chimenea con conexión a dicho lugar y con una fugaz despedida a sus anfitriones, Tom desapareció envuelto en llamas verdes para abrir los ojos en suelo francés.

La tienda en la que apareció no distaba mucho de Borgin y Burke's, atestada de objetos diversos y de dudosa procedencia como estaba, sólo necesitaba contar con la presencia del viejo Burke para hacerlo sentir un _déjà vu._

Tom se puso de pie mientras se sacudía el polvillo de la túnica. La limpieza dejaba mucho que desear, parecía que nadie había barrido en años y casi que no se veía a través de los vidrios de las pequeñas ventanas. Los muebles eran de ébano pero no se podía apreciar el color negro, tan característico de esa madera, porque estaban cubiertos con una densa capa de polvo gris.

Cerca de la puerta de entrada reposaba un frasco lleno de un líquido verde brillante que llamó la atención de Tom, era una de las pocas cosas limpias que encontró y parecía fuera de lugar, como si la hubieran colocado allí para que fuera el centro de atención.

-Qui êtes-vous? –preguntó una voz desconfiada.

Tom levantó la vista de la poción y buscó a su interlocutora.

-Êtes-vous le magicien anglais? –Una joven de largo cabello castaño se hizo presente, sosteniendo una varita con su mano derecha.

-Oui, c'est moi... –respondió Tom, haciendo memoria del poco francés que sabía.

-¡Ah! –ella bajó la varita, sonriendo-. Qué bien, al fin llega. Aquí solemos recibir a viajeros todo el tiempo, les damos pasaje seguro y hospedaje por una noche, si quieren.

-Si, está bien…

-Aparte es año nuevo, así que esta noche celebraremos con una cena especial –lo interrumpió, mientras buscaba un cuaderno viejo dentro de un cajón-. Eres el número dos mil novecientos treinta y tres que usa nuestra chimenea –comentó, anotando el dato-. Claro que no te pediré que firmes o nada parecido porque, generalmente los viajeros aprecian la discreción.

-¿Muchos practicantes de magia negra llegan a tu puerta?

-Algo así, no creo que la magia se divida por color. Blanco, negro… la magia es poder y si tienes el valor suficiente te atreverás a desafiar ciertos límites, sin importar las consecuencias.

Tom asintió en silencio, el pensaba lo mismo. Escrutó a la joven, intentando hacerse una idea de ella. Era bonita y de sonrisa misteriosa, además hablaba un perfecto inglés y no parecía tener miedo o aprensión hacia ninguno de los objetos escabrosos que llenaban la tienda.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Nagini –informó con una amplia sonrisa-. No sólo recibo a los pasantes, sino que ayudo a mi padre con la tienda y crío serpientes para uso mágico... no te dejes engañar por los rumores que dicen que tengo basiliscos en el sótano, eso es ridículo. –Le guiñó un ojo-. Te llevaré a tu habitación, a menos que quieras preguntarme otra cosa, o decirme tu nombre.

-¿Qué es esta poción? –señaló Tom, y ambos se acercaron al enorme frasco de vidrio donde el resplandor verdoso del líquido se reflejó en sus caras.

-Qué buen ojo tienes. Es un elixir muy peligroso y dificilísimo de preparar, sólo quedan un par de recetas en buen estado y nadie se atreve a reproducirlas.

-¿Qué efecto tiene en quien lo bebe? –preguntó Tom, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Nunca la probé, pero dicen que revive los recuerdos más tristes y dolorosos que tenemos guardados en el fondo de la memoria. Provoca una culpa inmensa que perfora el corazón y desespera el alma…

-Nunca había escuchado sobre ella…

-Es una antigua joya del mundo de las pociones, no es algo que aprendes en el colegio. Sólo los magos o hechiceras más poderosos y sabios pueden obtener un buen resultado.

Tom se alejó de la poción y se dijo a si mismo que robaría un poco, incluso intentaría conseguir la receta. Él sabía que podía llegar a necesitar algo tan bueno como eso.

-No va a hacer falta –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Tom, alzó una ceja, curioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se lo que estás pensando, y no eres el único. El precio son mil Galeons la ampolla, y estoy siendo generosa, porque es casi imposible conseguirla.

-Obviamente no tengo ese dinero –respondió Tom, sin miramientos-. ¿A caso sabes legeremancia?

-No se te pasa nada… soy una experta en muchas cosas y de hecho esa es una de mis habilidades.

* * *

Tom compartió muchas noches con Nagini. Ella era muy inteligente e intrigante a la vez. Enseguida congeniaron y juntos se pasaban los días intercambiando ideas, practicando hechizos o regateando precios a los clientes de la tienda. Tom que no tenía trabajo se quedó como ayudante, ya que contaba con experiencia previa y se sorprendió con lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo.

Nagini le enseño su colección de serpientes venenosas que criaba en grandes peceras de vidrio y le explicó el uso de los venenos, a cambio Tom la ayudó a mejorar el poco Pársel que ella había aprendido gracias a un viajero ruso que conoció una vez.

Una tarde, mientras revisaba unos viejos manuscritos, encontró la receta desgastada de la poción verde que lo había cautivado desde el primer día. Nagini tenía razón, era complicadísima y estaba escrita en varios idiomas. Descifrarla le llevaría muchísimo tiempo, así que optó por la salida fácil: le pediría a Nagini que le enseñara cómo prepararla.

Tom estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría porque llevaba meses desplegando todos sus encantos para conseguir cosas de la joven. Trabajo, comida, un techo donde dormir y ni hablar de los conocimientos mágicos que había adquirido. Aunque era un hueso duro de roer, Nagini no cedía con facilidad y se mostraba reacia casi todo el tiempo.

Él, que siempre había tenido facilidad para conseguir cosas de las personas, en especial de las mujeres, no entendía por qué le costaba tanto. Llegó a pensar que ella simplemente le daba lo que él le pedía porque tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Nunca la preparé –objetó ella, cuando él le mostró la receta-. Bueno, no lo hice sola, me ayudó mi padre.

-¿Podemos intentarlo? –insistió Tom, decidido a no marcharse de Calais sin un poco de esa poción.

-Primero dime algo –ella dejó un pesado libro sobre una pila en precario equilibrio que se balanceaba en un estante-. Te vas a ir en cuanto tengas la poción ¿Verdad?

Tom no contestó enseguida. Era lo que quería, apreciaba a la chica pero en el fondo sabía que debía seguir su viaje, todo lo que podía ofrecerle ese lugar se estaba agotando y lo único que quedaba era el elixir verde que reposaba en el frasco. Estaba determinado a obtenerlo como fuera. Si ella se negaba, él se llevaría la receta junto con la que estaba preparada.

-Si.

-Lamentaré mucho el día que te marches, eres un gran mago, Tom Riddle, se que harás grandes cosas en tu vida –ella le dio un fugaz beso en los labio-. Te ayudaré a prepararla, porque eso significa que te quedarás aquí nueve meses más.

* * *

Y así lo hicieron, trabajado duro día y noche, ambos empezaron por buscar los ingredientes para luego combinarlos con muchísima precisión. El nivel de dificultad crecía a medida que pasaba los días y ellos tenían que pasar noches en vela viendo como hervían las virutas de saúco o como leudaban los brotes de mandrágora, mientras que por varías semanas tenían tiempo libre porque el proceso requería un período de maduración en un lugar húmedo y oscuro.

Nagini, que había mejorado muchísimo en la lengua Pársel tenía largas conversaciones con Tom íntegramente en ese idioma y él estaba contento de poder hacerlo, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien como en ese momento. Por primera vez pensaba que había encontrado alguien que estaba a su par, alguien que entendía el poder de la magia y que no temía utilizarla a su favor. Nagini era una criatura hermosa, de mente abierta y descendiente de una antiquísima estirpe de magos de sangre pura que le hacía acordar a sus propios antepasados, los Gaunt.

Tom llegó a mostrarle el relicario (aunque obviando el tema de los Horrocrux, eso era algo que no le contaría a nadie) y ella reaccionó con mucha emoción al ver una pieza tan histórica entre su manos.

* * *

Cerca de un año después de llegar a Francia, Tom contemplaba su mayor logro. La poción estaba lista y reposaba dentro de un frasco rectangular sellado con cera. Pocas veces había sentido tanta euforia por algo. De a poco sus metas se iban realizando, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un mago poderoso y no solo eso, sino, que estaba desafiando las leyes de la magia conocida hasta límites impensados.

Sólo le quedaba un tema pendiente antes de marcharse.

Esa noche celebraron con Nagini el logro obtenido después de tanto esfuerzo y dedicación. Con vino y una buena cena se pasaron gran parte de la velada hasta que sintieron la necesidad de hacer algo que les recordara para siempre esa inminente despedida.

Estuvieron juntos. Se acostaron y entre besos que sabían a "adiós" se elevaron hasta que salió el sol para luego desvanecerse con el alba y ya nunca volver a verse.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

* * *

Recostado en un banco mientras la fresca brisa invernal le agitaba el cabello, Tom contemplaba con los ojos abiertos el cielo nebuloso, pero sus pensamientos estaban muchos más allá, años atrás cuando aún recorría los pasillos del colegio seguido por un grupo de fieles jóvenes.

Había sido todo un líder y había aprovechado esta capacidad y popularidad para hacer del castillo su pequeño reino, dónde todo lo que quería se cumplía. Orquestando con cuidado grandes planes y manteniendo en secreto muchas cosas importantísimas era como había vivido sus años escolares.

De hecho, recordaba con emoción el día que descubrió que era el legítimo heredero de Slytherin, porque eso quería decir, que en cierta forma el castillo era suyo, le pertenecía una parte de ese lugar y esto se confirmó cuando encontró la misteriosa Cámara de los Secretos. El basilisco lo obedeció reconociéndolo como su dueño, e incluso llegó a matar a una sangre sucia.

Regodeándose con estos recuerdos, le vino a la mente una voz espectral, parte de otro hecho curioso que ocurrió en su séptimo curso, poco antes de que terminara el año.

* * *

Una noche, cuando el castillo estaba sumido en sueños y las estrellas de la eran la única luz que se colaba por las ventanas, acompañando a una enorme luna llena, él había salido a dar un paseo. Necesitaba planear qué iba a hacer al terminar su escolarización, quería ocupar el puesto de profesor que quedaría vacante cuando la señora Merrythought se retirara, como él sabía que lo haría pero muy en el fondo lo que más deseaba era ser realmente libre y salir a recorrer el mundo para ampliar sus conocimiento, abrir su mente a nuevas corrientes de magia y perfeccionar sus habilidades, además de incrementar la cantidad de Horrocruxes.

-¡No deberías vagar por aquí a estas horas! –dijo una voz exaltada desde un rincón.

Tom levantó la vista, percatándose de la presencia de la Dama Gris, el melancólico fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw.

-Creo saber qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer…

-¡Oh! Como quieras, ami no me importa si te tropiezas en la oscuridad o si sufres un accidente y nadie te encuentra…

-Bien, volveré a mi habitación –accedió él, sólo para lograr que se callara-. Sólo quería dar un pequeño paseo para pensar.

Ella aflojó su expresión adusta y recorrió las bellas facciones del joven con ojos interesados.

-En tiendo, yo suelo aprovechar las serenas horas de la madrugada para recordar.

-Espero que sean buenos recuerdos… buenas noches –Tom se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿eso que tienes ahí es una placa de prefecto? –preguntó la Dama Gris, acercándose a él.

Ambos miraron la reluciente insignia que el chico llevaba prendida en la pechera de la túnica.

-Cuando yo estudiaba en Hogwarts, no daban cosas como esas… de hecho éramos tan pocos que ni siquiera comíamos en el Gran Salón. No, no en ese momento lo usaban para prácticas de duelo…

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue eso? –inquirió Tom, pasmado.

-Muchísimo… tanto, que los mismísimos fundadores aún vivían y eran nuestros rigurosos profesores.

-Increíble que los hayas conocido.

-Y no sólo eso, mi madre no era otra que la famosa Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Debe haber sido difícil ser la hija de alguien tan famoso –opinó Tom, siguiendo al fantasma que flotaba por el pasillo emitiendo un resplandor nacarado.

-Ni te lo imaginas. Muchos de mis compañeros no me valoraban y decían que sólo estaba en la casa de mi madre por llevar su apellido, que no era suficientemente inteligente para pertenecer allí. Sufrí mucho mi estadía en el castillo.

-Lamento oír eso, estoy seguro de que ellos se equivocaban, si la seleccionaron para esa casa es porque se lo merecía.

Ella rió, complacida.

-¿Puedo contarte algo que muy pocas personas supieron en su momento?

-Adelante, siempre guardaré su secreto –dijo Tom, interesado en saber que le podría contar un fantasma de mil años de edad.

-Una mañana decidí vengarme y me llevé la famosa diadema de Ravenclaw. Traté de hacerme más inteligente, más importante que mí madre. Me escapé con ella.

-Es decir que la leyenda es verdad.

-Claro que sí, aunque Rowena fingió que todavía la tenía hasta el último día de su vida. Ella era hermosa y brillante pero sobre todo orgullosa.

-Pero la diadema era tuya también, herencia familiar –intervino Tom, impaciente porque el fantasma siguiera hablando.

-Visto así, tienes razón. Pero para ella, yo era una ladrona. Quería encontrarme y recuperarla, intentó todo lo que sabía hasta que enfermó. Estaba desesperada por verme una vez más… entonces envió a un hombre a buscarme. Sabía que no iba a descansar en paz hasta que lo hubiera hecho.

El rostro de la joven lucía una expresión de infinito arrepentimiento.

-¿Nunca llegaste a usarla?

-No, fue una estupidez que pagué con mi vida y la de mi madre. –una lágrima plateada recorrió su mejilla-. Mi antiguo enamorado, un joven barón, que hoy no es otro que el mismísimo fantasma de tu casa me encontró escondida en una cabaña e intentó por todos los medios convencerme de regresar. Yo me negué rotundamente y él, en un arranque de ira me asesinó. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que reaccionaría mal ante mi negativa. Él siempre insistía en tener la razón, respondiendo con ira descontrolada y violencia cuando se le contradecía.

Tom se acercó a ella, fingiendo compasión.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, hacer algo para aliviar su dolor… una mujer tan hermosa no puede sufrir eternamente. No es justo.

Ella levantó la mirada, complacida y confundida.

-Es muy tarde, no hay nada que puedas hacer pero agradezco tus buenas intenciones.

-En ese caso, será mejor que vuelva a la cama. –Tom se dijo a si mismo que investigaría más a fondo todo el asunto de la diadema, encontrar un objeto como ese sería increíble.

-¡Lo tengo! –Gritó ella, flotando hasta el joven-. Me sentiría mucho mejor si alguien encontrara la diadema y la trajera a Hogwarts, a dónde pertenece. Pero es mucho pedirte algo así, el viaje es peligroso y largo.

-¿Crees que es posible encontrarla? –inquirió Tom, emocionado por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-¡Claro que si! La escondí muy bien y sólo alguien muy inteligente sería capaz de llegar hasta ese lugar.

-¿Está aquí en Inglaterra?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Albania, está en un bosque albanés.

-¡Uh! Eso está lejos… pero si te sentirás mejor teniendo la diadema de nuevo contigo haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Eres un sol! Siempre tendrás mi agradecimiento. Busca un mapa y te señalaré el lugar por dónde empezar.

Llegaron al final de corredor, la escalera que llevaba a las mazmorras donde la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba estaba iluminada con antorchas.

-Tiene que ser nuestro secreto –pidió él, con un susurro-. Prometo hacer lo que pueda.

* * *

Tom se incorporó de repente, sintiendo un calor vigorizante recorrerle el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir, como pudo haberlo olvidado.

Albania. Allí estaba la diadema de Ravenclaw, esperando a que un gran mago la saque de su escondite después de siglos, esperando paciente a que la sacudan de su letargo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sin desesperarse por llegar hasta el bosque Albanés, donde Helena Ravenclaw había escondido la famosa diadema de su madre, Tom se quedo en el país francés lo suficiente para notar que no se perdía la gran cosa si se iba. La cultura liberal y los paisajes caballerescos con sus castillos y ríos sinuosos no era lo que estaba buscando en ese viaje de conocimiento.

Ahora que el invierno tocaba su fin, y la primavera arribaba con paso florido y cantos naturales era momento de avanzar hasta Alemania. Allí la magia oscura era moneda corriente y se la practicaba de manera más abierta, sin tanto prejuicio como en Inglaterra u otros países europeos.

Sin estar seguro de qué es lo que encontraría Tom llegó a un país gris y arrasado por la guerra. Enseguida se asqueó con la condición de vida de los muggles, quienes vagaban por las calles, andrajosos y sucios pidiendo limosnas. No había distinción entre mujeres y hombres, ricos o pobres, niños o ancianos, todos carecían por igual.

Buscando un lugar alejado de tanta miseria recorrió campos que florecían por primera vez en mucho tiempo. A medida que dejaba las grandes ciudades a su espalda el aire era más fresco y puro. El silencio sólo se cortaba con el trino de los pájaros y el calor se atenuaba a los pies de las montañas.

Una vez había oído de una comunidad mágica que se encontraba entre los Alpes, a las afueras de la ciudad de Füssen en Baviera. Si llegaba hasta allí se quedaría por lo menos una estación para estudiar mejor la región e investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre Albania. Siempre se había hablado muy bien de los magos y hechiceras alemanes y quizás, si se movía por los sitios adecuados, pudiese encontrar alguien que le enseñara un truco nuevo o dos.

Magienschen, como se llamaba el poblado encallado en la región sur de Alemania, parecía sacado de una pintura. Las casitas blancas con techo a dos aguas de tejas rojas sobresalían contra el verdor dorado de los campos sembrados. Rodeado por montañas boscosas y bajo un cielo azul brillante tenía un aire atractivo y tranquilizador que convencía a cualquiera que pasara por allí de quedarse a conocerlo.

Desde lo alto del camino que llevaba a la entrada del pueblo se podía ver a lo lejos un castillo construido en una colina que parecía resguardar todo lo que estaba a sus pies. Neuschwanstein se llamaba y curiosamente había escapado de los bombardeos a pesar de estar tan a la vista, suerte de la que no disfrutó su constructor quién murió de manera misteriosa a orillas de un lago.

Dejando atrás el palacio llegó hasta una arcada de hierro negro y madera indicaba la entrada al pueblo, a cada lado una gárgola de granito vigilaba la entrada y alejaba a los muggles. Cerca de allí un hombretón gordo y con cara de pocos amigos barría las hojas que se acumulaban frente a su casa. Cuando Tom se acercó, el hombre le preguntó con voz gruñona:

-_Wer sind Sie?_

-No hablo alemán –respondió Tom y siguió su camino.

Su interlocutor le cortó el pasó con la escoba y luego se llevó la varita al cuello murmurando un hechizo en voz baja.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó de nuevo con una voz acuosa.

-Un viajero, cansado y que busca donde pasar el resto del día –respondió Tom, haciendo un memorándum mental de que tendría que aprender ese hechizo idiomático.

-Tres cualidades que no nos gustan en Magienschen –siguió diciendo con su voz modificada-. Le recomiendo que se marche rápido, si sabe lo que le conviene.

-¿Un campesino inútil me va a echar? –Amenazó Tom, perdiendo la paciencia-. Dígame dónde está la posada más cercana y se evitará un gran dolor.

_-Verdammt! –_lo insultó con tono agresivo, preparándose atacar.

Tom, ágil como era, sacó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo que le asestó en el pecho a su oponente y lo dejó tendido en el suelo, luchando por respirar. El efecto pasaría rápido pero él no se quedaría para verlo, en su lugar se encaminó cuesta abajo teniendo que hacerse sombra con la mano porque el ocaso frente suyo proyectaba un resplandor dorado que teñía todo el valle.

Cuando llevaba pocos minutos andando notó que el campesino de la entrada no se había equivocado. Las personas que se iba encontrando lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, se alejaban con paso apresurado o murmuraban entre sí, señalándolo. Aunque empezó a sentirse incomodo ignoró a los aldeanos y golpeó la puerta en un edificio de ladrillo visto que tenía un pequeño cartel anunciando que se trataba de un hotel. Pensaba pasar la noche allí pero sus planeas se aguaron apenas lo atendieron.

La mujer lo miró de arriba a abajo y le preguntó algunas cosas en un rápido alemán que Tom no entendió. Al darse cuenta que era extranjero, ella negó con la cabeza y dijo "Nazi…"

No era la primera vez que lo llamaban así en el pueblo y Tom tenía una vaga idea de que significaba, pero no entendía por qué después de seis años terminada las guerra la gente seguía con miedo y sombras de desconfianza en sus miradas.

-¡inglés! –gritó un chico menudo que no pasaría los diecisiete años-. ¡Si! ¡Tú!

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Tom acercándose con cautela-. No tengo dinero para darte. Ve a mendigar a otro lado.

-¡Ja! Los forasteros se creen la gran cosa. No necesito oro, pero si quieres que te diga dónde te recibirán un poco mejor debes escucharme.

-¿Y porqué me harías ese favor?

El muchacho sonrió de una manera que a Tom no le gustó. Había algo raro en él y mientras más tiempo estaba en Magienschen menos le gustaba, era como si la apariencia bonita del pueblo fuera una trampa.

-Mi padre era de Manchester. Thomas Mclean sr, a mi me nombraron por él: Tom jr –siguió el joven sin llegara a ver la mueca de desagrado de su interlocutor-. Por eso me gusta ayudar a mis compatriotas, ahora si fueras francés o ruso no sería tan amable.

Un grupo de jovencitas pasó rápido por su lado, lanzando miradas reprobatorias.

-Tienen miedo, si bien la guerra no llegó hasta aquí, los magos franceses que intervinieron registraron toda la zona en busca de enemigos y maltrataron a los sospechosos, se llevaron a algunas personas y esas cosas… los extranjeros no dejaron una buena impresión, por eso nadie te hospedará aquí.

-Dijiste que conocías a alguien que si –objetó Tom.

-¡Ah! Nadie lo hará… Excepto el viejo Arúspico Basescu, vive en un antiguo hospedaje en el linde del bosque. A falta de clientes se gana la vida trabajando en el cementerio, pero siempre está dispuesto a dar una mano.

-Entonces, llévame con él.

-Ya es muy tarde. Mi madre no se alegrará mucho pero esta noche puedes quedarte en el sillón de mi casa. Debes prometer que apenas despunte el alba te habrás hecho humo.

Tom asintió y el joven lo llevó hasta su hogar.

Decir que el señor Arúspico poseía un viejo hospedaje era mucho. La construcción antigua y ligeramente inclinada a la izquierda tenía las paredes exteriores negras de hollín y cargaban el peso de una enorme enredadera que crecía a sus anchas. A unos cincuenta metros de distancia el joven se despidió, bastante ansioso por alejarse de allí.

-Creo que nos veremos luego. Y no rechazaría unas monedas…

-Lo único que recibirás será una maldición.

-¡Oh! Bueno, bueno… valía la pena intentarlo. El dinero extra nunca está de más.

Tom se acercó con cautela al hostal. No tenía cartel ni ninguna otra indicación, sólo una campana de bronce que servía para llamar. Cuando puso un pie sobre los restos de una alfombra de "Bienvenidos" la campana empezó a sonar con un tañido lúgubre sin que la tocaran.

A los pocos minutos las campanadas cesaron y se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una llave girando dentro de la cerradura. La puerta se abrió no sin antes resistirse un poco y dejó a la vista al anciano dueño del lugar.

El señor Arúspico era tan horripilante como su casa: Un viejito achaparrado con la piel llena de manchas y cabello grasiento que le empezaba a escasear. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre recorrieron a Tom milímetro a milímetro, antes de sonreírle con una mueca retorcida de dientes podridos.

-Reconozco la magia oscura con precisión, muchacho y tu apestas a ella… me pregunto qué cosas has hecho, eres joven si… pero tu aura vibra con perturbación.

No era una buena forma de recibir a sus posibles huéspedes pero Tom lo pasó por alto.

-Busco hospedaje por un tiempo y me dijeron que es el único que me aceptaría –objetó, aferrando con fuerza su bolso.

-¿Y no tienes miedo? Pocos se acercan a mi posada, sobre todo por lo malditos rumores que circulan por la villa.

Tom sacó su varita del bolsillo y la giró con agilidad entre los dedos.

-Nada temo con ella en mis manos, de hecho quienes se enfrente a mi son los que deberían temblar.

-Valor no te falta –el hombre se hizo a un lado-. Si te andas con cuidado aprenderás algo, pero recuerda no confiar en nadie… es la primer regla para vivir en Magienschen.

Él sabía muy bien aquello, nunca había contado con amigos, no deseaba tenerlos y le disgustaba lo traicionera que podía llegar a ser la gente, por ese motivo siempre que estaba rodeado de personas las vigilaba de cerca y jamás, jamás se permitía fiarse de ellas o relacionarse sentimentalmente porque si llegaba el momento y tenía que deshacerse de alguien no quería dudarlo.

El interior del hostal estaba tan descuidado y sucio como el exterior. Parecía que nadie había limpiado en décadas, de hecho Tom dudaba que hubiera habido huéspedes en más de quince años.

-Si, la guerra arruinó el negocio –dijo el señor Arúspico viendo que Tom observaba con recelo el lugar-. Aunque sirvió para mejorar otras cosas…

Subieron una escalera de hierro fundido que se mecía a medida que ascendían. Al final del pasillo se detuvieron y el anciano buscó una llave de entre varias que componían su llavero hasta dar con la indicada.

-Mantengo un par de habitaciones preparadas por si eventualmente alguien las necesita.

El cuartito albergaba una cama de mantas raídas, un mueble que hacía las veces de biblioteca, cómoda y placard, una silla mecedora a la que le faltaba parte del respaldar y una ventana pequeña que se rompió cuando el señor Arúspico intentó abrirla forcejeando con la herrumbrada cerradura.

-_Reparo _–dijo y la abertura se restauró-. Bueno, si necesitas algo mi turno en el cementerio empieza a las seis hasta entonces estaré en el comedor. ¡Ah! Y el baño está justo al lado, ten cuidado con las cucarachas.

Tom que había dormido lo suficiente esperó hasta no escuchar más los pasos del anciano y sacó sus pertenencias de bolso. Esparcidas sobre el colchón no había muchas cosas pero eran tan valiosas como una montaña de oro.

Con cuidado limpió el frasco de la poción verdosa que había preparado con Nagini, la bruja francesa. Guardaba buenos recuerdos de ese año que pasó con ella y valoraba mucho lo que habían creado juntos, en algún momento esa poción le sería de mucha utilidad, era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado.

Luego sacó del estuche de piel la copa de Hufflepuff su más reciente Horrocrux. Como consecuencia del hechizo había obtenido una red de cicatrices que aumentaba su longitud con los años y ahora le cubría casi todo el cuerpo excepto el rostro y las manos. Los otros dos Horrocruxes, el diario y el anillo no habían provocado mucho cambio en su anatomía.

Si continuo dividiendo mi alma hasta llegar a siete partes, en qué me transformaré se preguntó Tom, extendiendo y flexionando sus largos dedos blancos.

Volvió a guardar todo e intentó esconder el bolso dentro del placard pero este estaba cerrado con llave.

_-¡Alohomora! _

Nada pasó.

_-¡Alohomora! _

Siguió igual.

-Mierda.

Tom hurgó en su mente intentando recordar un hechizo más potente. Observó con cuidado la cerradura, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el cuerpo una maldición contra ladrones resguardaba el mueble.

-¡Ja!, ya sé como desactivarte… _¡Relashio!_

Ahora si, después de vibrar un poco las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a un par de polillas y Tom comprendió por qué estaba cerrado tan celosamente. Dentro del armario reposaban unos pequeños frascos con un líquido bordo que no era otra cosa más que sangre y en un recipiente sellado con cera flotaba un asqueroso conjunto de ojos, dedos y cabellos.

Asqueado se alejó, definitivamente no se iba a quedar allí más de una noche. Se iría de Magienschen lo antes posible, era un pueblo asqueroso.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, muchacho. Olvide sacarlas –murmuró el señor Arúspico haciéndolo sobresaltar ya que no lo escuchó entrar en la habitación.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién es usted? –Tom lo apuntó con la varita, sentía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Tranquilo, soy un anciano mago que disfruta del inocente arte de la necromancia. ¿Acaso es un pecado?

Sin bajar la varita, Tom preguntó:

-¿Los pueblerinos saben que hace estas cosas?

-Sólo se corren rumores, nada más… creo que me echarían de la villa si saben lo que hago… pero tú eres diferente.

-No. ¡Sabe qué! Será mejor que me marche ya.

-¿Para negar lo que eres? –Insistió el viejo a medida que Tom guardaba sus cosas.

-Hágase a un lado o lo mataré.

-¿Y con mi muerte harás otro Horrocrux? –preguntó con voz susurrante.

-¿Cómo lo sa… -Tom estaba horrorizado, habían descubierto su secreto- ¡Explíquese!

-Por tu aura… verás el aura de cada uno es una extensión del alma interior y brilla con más o menos fuerza dependiendo de las condiciones de esa personas, para el ojo entrenado no es difícil distinguirla y la tuya prácticamente no existen.

El señor Arúspico cerró el armario y le echó la maldición de nuevo.

-Muchacho la única forma de mermar el aura es mutilando el alma, consumiendo tu esencia y para hacerlo no existen muchas opciones. Sin embargo, jamás escuché de alguien que haya logrado ir tan lejos.

-Ni lo hará, sólo un mago con mucho potencial y con sangre antigua recorriendo por sus venas puede ser capaz.

-Interesante… interesante –murmuró para si el viejo-. En fin, ahora que las máscaras ya no están y ambos sabemos algo horrible del otro te propongo algo: ayúdame a traer un cadáver fresco del cementerio y podrás aprender el delicado arte de hacer un inferius.

-¿Con qué objeto?

-Una mente brillante como la tuya no querrá perderse esta oportunidad única. –El señor Arúspico se restregó las manos con impaciencia-. Es un arte perdido y por suerte para ti yo soy un experto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Vivir en el hostal del señor Arúspico no era cómodo ni agradable, y su huraño propietario solía permanecer largas jornadas encerrado en el sótano haciendo valla a saber qué o trabajando en el cementerio.

En cuanto a Tom, los días se le pasaban mientras vigilaba sus pertenencias, intentaba comer la insulsa comida que le servían o leía los libros que encontraba esparcidos por todos lados (qué eran muy interesantes).

Después de casi dos semanas, en las que gracias al hechizo "_Legisinaporia"_ (que le permitía hablar con el viejo mago) llegó el momento de poner manos a la obra.

Habían escuchado la noticia de que una anciana del lugar estaba agonizando y pronto moriría, lo que le daría un cadáver propicio para realizar sus experimentos.

-No podemos usar cuerpos que lleven más de una semana en estado de descomposición, los efectos no son los mismos y los resultados son paupérrimos –le advirtió el viejo-. Tenemos que esperar a que alguien muera pronto o tendremos que recurrir a la varita y hacer nosotros el trabajo, pero la verdad, disfruto mucho los velorios como para perdérmelos y no queremos que se levanten sospechas ¿no?

A Tom no le quedó más remedio que armarse de paciencia y soportar el lento pasar del tiempo. Él no tenía idea sobre el oscuro arte de la necromancia, pero la idea de poder revivir cadáveres con el fin de utilizarlos para realizar cualquier cosa que necesitara era tentadora. Llegado el momento, un ejercito de inferi sería aterrador y le otorgarían una gran ventaja a quién lo poseyera.

* * *

Una mañana mientras el sol se alzaba entre las montañas y teñía el cielo de rosado Tom contemplaba desde la ventana cómo el señor Arúspico arrastraba una gran bolsa negra hasta el sótano. Le llamó la atención lo ágil y fuerte que parecía a pesar de su avanzada edad y su delgada contextura física. Era habitual que el viejo llevara cosas al hostal aunque jamás permitía que Tom las viera como tampoco lo dejaba aventurarse más allá del comedor, la biblioteca o su habitación.

Sospechaba que tramaba algo malo, pero hasta el momento no había dado signos de que fuera a obrar contra su huésped por lo que Tom pensó que era mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso hasta que fuera oportuno intervenir.

* * *

El día del velorio hacía un calor insoportable. El pequeño espacio dedicado a los muertos estaba atiborrado de lápidas grises y tristes, entre las cuales crecían enormes sauces que cubrían todo con sus cabellos de hojas. Los parientes de la anciana lloraban bajo la sombra de uno de ellos, abanicándose entre sollozo y sollozo.

Arúspico esperaba con Tom a un lado, el viejo tenía un aspecto espantoso con su túnica marrón de lino sujeta con un cinturón de huesos y cuero. A sus espaldas, separado por una cerca de piedra y hierro, se alzaba el bosque cuyos árboles se mecían al compás del viento.

Tom sentía un escalofrío cada vez que se acercaba a ese lugar, era como si algo lo estuviera observando y acechando entre las ramas.

-¡Inglés! No puedo creer que sigas entre nosotros –le dijo el joven que lo había hospedado la primera noche-. Suerte la tuya, creo –agregó mirando de soslayo a Arúspico, quien tarareaba una canción, distraído-. Será mejor que me vaya.

Muchos de los presentes se percataron de la presencia de Tom y no perdieron tiempo en empezar a cuchichear. Algunos se persignaban con esmero o directamente lo señalaban con dedos temblorosos y asustados.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-¿Eh? No es cortés sacar a alguien de sus cavilaciones. Vamos al hostal, esta noche tendrás un duro trabajo desenterrando el cuerpo.

* * *

Mientras la oscuridad de la noche los cobijaba, ambos magos sacaron el cuerpo del cajón, pusieron todo en orden una vez más y se encaminaron en dirección al sótano. Arúspico seleccionó una llavecita plateada de entre un montón que tenía y abrió una puerta de madera negra que chirrió con un sonido agudo, como de uñas contra una pizarra.

-¡Lumos! –varias esferas de luz flotaron sobre ellos unos segundos, para luego posarse sobre sus respectivas velas.

Tom observó

-Coloca a la señora sobre esta mesa –pidió el viejo-. Iré a buscar más velas en el deposito –agregó señalando una puerta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

-Wingardium leviosa. –El cadáver se elevó hasta la mesa, aún cubierto por la sabana blanca lo que le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico.

El señor Arúspico había bajado por una escalera y se podían oír los ruidos que hacia mientras revolvía cajas y objetos. Al parecer, debajo del sótano donde se encontraban habían construido otra habitación para almacenar más chucherías.

-Lo que tienes que saber, muchacho –empezó el señor Arúspico, cuando regresó-. Como ya te dije, que lo mejor es trabajar con un cuerpo fresco. Mientras más reciente el finado, mejor. Quita la manta por mi ¿Quieres?

Tom movió la varita y la sabana cayó al suelo, revelando a una mujer de piel arrugadísima y expresión serena, casi parecía estar durmiendo pero el exceso de maquillaje que le habían aplicado le daba un aspecto payasesco.

-Ahora, el hechizo es "_Mortuorum Ambulantum_", tienes que decirlo con cuidado, pronunciando cada silaba. Susurrarlo, como si se lo dijeras a tu amante. –Él lo miró a los ojos con los suyos inyectados en sangre-. Con la mano derecha sujeta la varita y pon la izquierda encima. El trayecto que debe recorrer sobre el cuerpo es recto, desde el cerebro al corazón. Así.

Tom siguió las indicaciones y repitió el hechizo en voz baja.

-Cuando estés listo, inténtalo –murmuró, mientras apagaba algunas velas y dejándolos en la penumbra.

-Mortuorum Ambulantum -dijo Tom, concentrado.

Nada pasó, el cadáver seguía impasible sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-Mortuorum Ambulantum -insistió, en vano-. ¡Mortuorum Ambulantum!

-Tranquilízate, serena la mente y vacíala, como si fueras a usar Legeremancia

Tom lo fulminó con la mirada, respiró profundo y siguió.

-Mortuorum Ambulantum

Luego de pasar un par de horas intentando, ambos estaban cansados y la frustración del joven mago se palpaba. No estaba acostumbrado a que un hechizo se le resistiera de esa forma, él siempre había sido el primero en su clase. Quizás el viejo estuviera inventando, pero no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Enojado, Tom agitó la varita.

-¡Mortuorum Ambulantum!

En lugar de reanimarse el cuerpo explotó con un viscoso sonido, esparciendo sus vísceras por todos lados y bañando a ambos magos con restos de órganos y sangre.

-Bueno, quizás el arte de la necromancia no sea lo tuyo –dijo Arúspico con una media sonrisa. Su cabeza tenía un tétrico sombrero de tripas que se quitó sin problema-. Limpia todo, seguiremos otro día.

-¡Olvídalo! –Tom, que sentía un tic detrás del ojo izquierdo, estaba hirviendo de ira. Se encaminó a la salida, limpiándose la sangre con la túnica.

-_Fermet_ -dijo Arúspico, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Tom volteó para gritarle pero el viejo se le adelanto.

-Mira, muchacho –empezó apretando los labios-. Fui un fiel ayudante de Gellert Grindelwald, he visto y hecho cosas que te pondrían los pelos de punta. Si quieres aprender, tendrás que hacerlo a mí manera. –Tom amagó con interrumpirlo pero él se lo impidió-. Limpiarás todo esto y de pasó, aprenderás a controlar tu ira y serenar la mente. Luego me lo agradecerás.

El viejo se marchó cojeando, dejando solo a un enojadísimo y humillado Tom.

* * *

Y así se pasó la florida primavera e incluso casi todo el verano, entre cadáveres de animales u ocasionalmente de personas, intentando reanimarlos. Cada tanto el señor Arúspico se ausentaba un par de días y regresaba con un muerto o dos para que Tom siguiera practicando, lo que ayudó a que cada vez se sintiera más confiado, hasta casi no tener problemas con las explosiones espontáneas e incluso los cadáveres vibraban o se movían ligeramente.

-¡Esto es lo bueno de vivir en la posguerra! –Canturreó feliz el viejo, desenvolviendo el cuerpo de un niño-. Los cadáveres frescos son moneda corriente.

Tom no estaba seguro de si sonreír o no, le disgustaba el humor negro del mago y su fascinación con la muerte. No es que a él le molestara practicar con los fríos cuerpos de los muggles, pero le desagradaba ver como Arúspico disfrutaba estar rodeado de sangre y putrefacción; había algo espeluznante e inquietante que no le cerraba, como si el mago tuviera un halo demoníaco alrededor, una sombra malvada que susurraba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lo lograra o no, Tom decidió que no pasaría el invierno encerrado con Arúspico. Se había guardado un par de libros y objetos interesantes en el bolso, que estaba listo para cuando decidiera seguir su viaje.

* * *

-Se que estás arto –empezó el nigromante, una tarde fresca que anticipaba el fin del verano. Pero si me esperas, creo que puedo conseguir cuatro cadáveres hermosos y estoy seguro de que ésta vez lo lograrás. –Le sonrió mostrando los pocos dientes amarillentos que le quedaban.

Tom, asintió aunque en el fondo planeaba irse cuando el viejo se fuera a recolectar cuerpos.

-¡No! –se quejó el viejo con vos melosa-. Sé qué estas pensando, te pido me esperes y te dejaré llevarte todo lo que has escondido en tu bolso. Los objetos mágicos tenebrosos están hechos para pasar de generación en generación.

Tom abrió mucho los ojos, entre sorprendido y enojado.

-¡Salga de mi mente! –exigió, sintiendo un calor febril subirle por el cuello.

-No puedo evitarlo –se justificó-. En mis años mozos me conocían por mi gran habilidad en Legeremancia, si te quedas te enseño…

-Me iré esta noche, traiga usted los cuerpos o no.

El señor Arúspico se tensó y Tom creyó ver una sombra furiosa cruzarle la mirada, pero el viejo enseguida volvió a su postura cordial.

-Esta noche. Espérame despierto en el sótano, muchacho –lo dijo todo con un tono extraño, monocorde y rasposo.

-Como quiera.

Antes que pudiera pestañear, el nigromante ya no estaba; Tom aprovechó para subir a su habitación y cerciorarse de que tenía todo listo. Guardó una buena cantidad de alimentos y provisiones para el viaje, se bañó, cambió su túnica por una bien abrigada y esperó.

Esperó deambulando, revisando cajones o jugueteando con el relicario de Slytherin que le colgaba del cuello, frió al contacto con su piel.

Bien entrada la noche, Arúspico volvió trayendo consigo cinco cadáveres frescos. Todos lucían una expresión de sorpresa y espanto que Tom atribuyo a la maldición asesina "Avada Kedavra". Le extraño que el nigromante matara a esas personas ya que siempre se regodeaba con su capacidad para encontrar cuerpos recién fallecidos, aprovechando que la gente moría de hambre o enfermedades.

Absteniéndose a preguntar, ambos magos se pusieron manos a la obra. Tom que había estado practicando por semanas no se sorprendió al lograrlo en el cuarto intento.

-Mortuorum Ambulantum -dijo, y el cadáver pestañeo revelando unos ojos vidriosos.

-Sabia que lo lograrías, muchacho. Ahora puedes pedirle que haga cualquier cosa, te obedecerá y descubrirás que los inferius son poseedores de una fuerza sobrehumana. Además está el hecho de que como han muerto no tienen sentimientos. Ni culpa, ni compasión o piedad. Matarán, destruirán y asustarán a todos tus enemigos.

Tom miró pensativo a su inferius. Qué sería lo primero que haría con una mascota horripilante como aquella.

-Yo los libero en el bosque –continuó el señor Arúspico-. Debo de tener unos doscientos vagando por allí, vigilando que nadie se acerque y que nadie… salga. Continuemos.

Cuatro cadáveres quedaban y Tom pudo revivirlos a todos. Los cinco inferi se movían levemente, expectantes por una orden.

-Bueno, creo que es todo lo que puede enseñarme…

-Si, si –lo cortó el viejo-. Pero antes de que te marches, hazme el favor de alcanzarme un frasco con sales que está allí. Detrás de ti –señaló Arúspico con un dedo curvo, afectado por la artritis.

-¿Es esto? –preguntó Tom, luego de encontrar lo que le pedían.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un rocío le dio en el rostro. Era un líquido caliente que le penetró en la piel y le hizo arder los ojos.

Gritando y frotándose la cara resbaló por las escaleras del depósito y dio tumbos hasta detenerse contra un mueble.

-¡Te advertí que para sobrevivir en Magienschen no debías confiar en nadie! ¡Especialmente en mi! –el señor Arúspico parecía haber rejuvenecido cincuenta años, su postura era recta y su mano firme. Ya no cojeaba y en sus ojos se reflejaba una locura asesina.

Tom se puso de pie, y con la mirada borrosa tanteó el lugar alejándose del viejo.

-Una vez me preguntaste si los pueblerinos sabían qué hacía –recordó-. Yo te dije que no, pero lo curioso es que si, lo saben, y por ello me temen. Años atrás acordé un pacto muy beneficioso.

Podría practicar mi arte en paz, sin molestarlos, siempre y cuando ellos me trajeran presas vivas o me dejaran jugar con sus muertos… de paso yo mantendría a los enemigos lejos en esos tiempos difíciles. Así que el joven que te trajo hasta aquí, claramente sabía lo que te pasaría, al igual que todos los demás.

Deberías haberle hecho caso al gordo Frank, él te advirtió el primer día que te marcharas pero tú, necio, lo atacaste y desobedeciste. Por ello ambos pagarán, él por traidor y tú por creerte la gran cosa. ¡_Endeleben_!

La maldición estuvo a punto de golpear a Tom, pero éste se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. A medida que corrían los segundo sus sentidos se adormilaban, si esperaba mucho más su oponente lo mataría.

-Ven aquí, déjate llevar –dijo con voz melosa el viejo-. No será doloroso y si tus truquitos funcionaron no podrás morir…

-_Crucio_ –gritó Tom, pero el hechizo falló, al igual que su visión-. Crucio.

-Buen intento. Trabajar con tu cuerpo será un placer… un alma mutilada será todo un reto y una delicia.

-Crucio.

Arúspico se defendió creando un escudo de plata.

-_Aspis clipeus_.

Tom perdió el control de sus piernas y cayó al suelo, detrás de una mesa. Podía escuchar la risa victoriosa del nigromante, mientras él temblada de furia. No podía ser que el camino del prometedor Tom Riddle acabara allí, en un sucio sótano sin haber realizado grandes hazañas que dejaran su nombre grabado a fuego en la memoria de los magos. Sus logros no harían correr ríos de tinta para la posteridad, la estirpe de Slytherin se consumiría a manos de un viejo asqueroso que se divertiría jugando con su cadáver.

Quizás sus horrocruxes le permitirían volver pero no sería lo mismo, el plan fallaría antes de ser terminado y no podría dividir su alma en siete partes.

-Ya te tengo, muchacho.

No

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y aprovechando que su enemigo bajó la guardia apuntó como pudo su varita de tejo lanzando un certero _cruciatus. _

Escuchó con placer los gritos desgarradores Arúspico. A través de su varita dejó fluir todo el odio que sentía para que al viejo le doliera cada centímetro del cuerpo. Quería sentirlo quejarse y llorar, que rogara por misericordia para negársela, quebrarle la voluntad. Deseaba ver sus huesos arder, que su piel se desgarre.

Cortó la maldición y se apuntó a si mismo.

_-¡Ennervate!_

Al instante se sintió mejor, la poción adormecedora se esfumó y recuperó el control de sus extremidades.

-¿Acaso no le advertí? –Espetó Tom al anciano que yacía en el suelo hecho un ovillo-. Recuerdo haberle dicho que si yo tenía una varita en mis manos serían mis enemigos quienes deberían tener miedo.

-No me mates, debes perdonar mis arranques de locura...

-Perdonar ¿Perdonar? Tú no ibas a perdonar mi vida.

-Claro que si –se atajó el viejo intentando alcanzar su varita-. Sabía que con tu alma dividida no morirías del todo…

_-¡Petrificus totallus! _

Tom le quitó la varita y la rompió.

-Adios.

* * *

El señor Arúspico no recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en mucho tiempo, le ardían las entrañas y se odiaba a si mismo por haber dejado que el joven lograra vencerlo. Pero todo había terminado, el hechizo dejaría de surtir efecto en un par de horas y podría subir a acostarse.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó arriba.

Él ya se fue pensó, ligeramente asustado.

Otra vez el ruido.

Un sudor frió le recorrió la espalda, quería moverse, gritar o esconderse al menos pero no podía hacer nada de eso.

Ruido. Ruido. Ruido.

Algo se acercaba.

Silencio.

El señor Arúspico se relajó.

Todo está bien

Pero antes de que pudiera respirar en paz, la abertura sobre las escaleras se oscureció y los cadáveres que había encantado entraron dando tropezones listos para vengarse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lectores: me alegro mucho que se interesen en mi fic y por ello quiere pedirles, si no es demasiado, que dejen su review al final de la lectura. Es de gran ayuda saber qué les gusta o qué no, si hay alguna falla, algo que no se entienda, etc.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

* * *

Ese invierno Tom durmió en las frías calles austriacas.

Corría enero de 1954, parecía que hacía sólo unos meses que había comenzado su viaje pero ya llevaba cinco años recorriendo Europa, buscando conocimientos mágicos, aprendiendo artes oscuras e intentando conquistar la muerte.

Sin pensarlo había cruzado la frontera de Alemania a Austria aún con el recuerdo del fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. Invocó Fiendfyre, el fuego maldito, y le ordenó que arrase con Magienschen, el pueblo cuyos habitantes intentaron tenderle una trampa mortal y que por ello, sufrirían un cruel destino.

* * *

Nunca pensó que dormir al aire libre y vagar por Viena sería tan duro, pero lo era. Después de la mala experiencia con el nigromante no quería confiar en la hospitalidad de nadie y se había vuelto mucho más cauteloso respecto a quienes conocía.

Ni bien pisó las calles vienesas le llamó la atención la gran cantidad de magos que deambulaban por allí. Muchos habían perdido sus varitas y pertenencias luego de que Gellert Grindelwald fuera derrotado, dejando a sus seguidores en la miseria. Él conocía bastante la obra del mago tenebroso pero le había parecido patética su reticencia a invadir Inglaterra, conformándose con algunos países del centro de Europa. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar no dudaría en conquistar todo el mundo mágico, sometiendo a su voluntad a quién se le interpusiera en el camino.

Como se negaba a dormir en los pórticos o escaleras de los edificios a la vista de todos, o cubierto con periódicos junto a los demás vagabundo que poblaban los callejones sucios, prefirió quedarse en un banco de piedra que encontró en un rincón de un gran parque. Allí, alejado de las miradas curiosas y de los peatones, se acomodó con sus escasas pertenencias.

Le quedaban a lo sumo un par de monedas de bronce, pero tenía lo más importante: su querida varita de tejo, aquella fiel amiga que nunca le fallaba. Con ella en su poder estaba protegido y a salvo. Si llovía, proyectaba un escudo contra el agua, si tenía frío usaba "Incendio" para mantenerse caliente, creando unas llamas portátiles y, a pesar de no poder producir comida de la nada por la ley de Transfiguración Elemental de Gamp, usaba Accio para robar pan fresco o cualquier cosa que quisiera de las panaderías o mercados. Si bien le hubiera gustado comer comida caliente y vivir bajo el cómodo techo de una casa, no iba a permitirse esos lujos a riesgo de perder su vida como recientemente le había pasado.

Solía meterse en la biblioteca pública a pasar las crudas mañanas resguardado del viento. Descubrió que detrás del estante número siete había un pasadizo secreto que llevaba a la biblioteca mágica que permanecía oculta a la vista de los muggles. A cambio de un knut se había hecho socio, lo que le permitía quedarse hasta las ocho de la noche y leer todo lo que quisiera, además la bibliotecaria, una amable señora que olía igual que sus libros viejos, le daba café o té, gratis.

* * *

Un día, arrebujado en su capa de piel (qué le había sustraído al nigromante) caminaba por las heladas calles en dirección a su banco. A esa hora no había un alma en el parque, a lo sumo podía oírse el maullido de un gato callejero o los cantos rasposos del los borrachos que andaban zigzagueando sin rumbo.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! –lo llamó una voz de hombre.

Tom buscó con los ojos entrecerrado, le costaba distinguir las cosas en la penumbra.

-Aquí estoy –se ubicó el hombre, moviendo un brazo en alto.

-¿Qué quiere?

El vagabundo se acercó con confianza.

-He visto que duermes en ese banco detrás de los arbustos.

Tom entornó los ojos y apretó la varita.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Nada, nada. Es sólo que no te reconozco y créeme, se el nombre de cada uno de los que vivimos en este hermoso parque –escupió en el piso con descaro-. No pareces estar acostumbrado a este estilo de vida…

-Déjeme en paz.

Cuando Tom se ubicó en su banco y se acomodó para pasar otra noche bajo las estrellas, el hombre apareció de nuevo.

-No quiero molestarlo, pero soy una especie de… padre para todos los nuevos.

-Maté a mi padre, no necesito otro.

-Debió de haber sido un hombre terrible para merecer morir a manos de su propio hijo –comentó con una media sonrisa y se sentó en el banco contiguo al de Tom.

-Si tiene algo más que decir…

-Duerme usando tu bolso como almohada –aconsejó, sacando una petaca arruinada de su bolsillo-. Nunca pierdas de vista tus pertenencias, porque por más magia que tengas siempre hay un ladrón cerca. Jamás molestes a los demás porque solemos ser muy vengativos ¿Tiene dinero?

-Si tuviera no estaría en este sitio. ¿Acaso usted es mago?

-¿Serlo? Depende, acaso sin una varita en mi poder podría considerarme alguien digno de llamarse así, a pesar de haber estudiado en Durmstrang –escupió con odio y perdió la mirada en el horizonte por un rato -¿Alguna vez durmió al aire libre?

-De chico, mis compañeros del orfanato y yo, acampábamos en la costa –respondió Tom, envarado

-Esto es igual de divertido ¿No? –se echó a reír con ganas hasta terminar tosiendo-. Tienes potencial para salir adelante, mi olfato nunca falla. Primero necesitas mejorar tu aspecto y para eso no te vendría mal algo dinero sumado a un poco de mi astucia…

Ahora le tocaba a Tom reír.

-Aunque no me creas, te propongo un intercambio.

-No voy a negociar con un vagabundo.

El hombre no se dio por aludido y bebió varios tragos de su petaca como si fuera agua, pero el fuerte olor a alcohol lo delataba.

-El propio Grindelwald me enseño muchas cosas… lo conocí de joven y sabía que llegaría lejos hasta que ese maldito día se enfrentó con Dumbledore, él mago inglés, y este lo derroto… yo creo que Grindelwald se dejó ganar. Había algo raro entre esos dos. En fin, mañana a primera hora volveré por ti. Piensa sobre lo que hablamos, no pido mucho a cambio. ¡Ah! Por cierto, me llamo Hafthor.

Dicho esto se marchó rengueando hasta ser tragado por la niebla que flotaba sobre el césped.

* * *

Después de una noche incomoda en la que le costó conciliar el sueño, Tom se despertó con la cara de Hafthor a pocos centímetros de la suya, inundando el aire frío de la mañana con su aliento podrido.

-Arriba, arriba.

-Aléjese.

-No deberías empezar el día con tan mal humor. Primero deberíamos desayunar.

-¿Dónde?

-Cerca del Wurstelprater, ahí siempre dan comida a los necesitados. Está lleno de muggles y magos por igual. Verá que cuando hay hambre no hay pan duro ¿Qué me dice?

-Qué no compartiré mesa con un montón de sucios muggles…

-Necio –se burló Hafthor-. Lo único que lo distingue del resto es su varita, joven, porque usted esta igual de sucio y pobre que lo demás. Como no puede vivir del aire le recomiendo que empecemos por darnos prisa. Siempre es bueno llegar a tiempo.

Tom se revolvió en el duro banco. Se sentía impotente, mugriento con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y un feo sabor en la boca. No tenía más remedio que seguir a Hafthor.

-Anoche dijo que iba a proponerme algo –recordó Tom, mientras empezaban a caminar por las desiertas calles vienesas.

-Si, luego de comer hablamos. Muero de hambre.

Una pequeña fila de hombres se extendía frente a un edificio descascarado. De a poco avanzaban y se perdían en el calido interior de dónde salía un olor extraño, mezcla de cebolla, lavandina y avena.

-¡Delicioso! –Comentó con ironía Hafthor, restregándose las manos-. Aunque mejor que nada.

-Puedo robar comida con mi varita –comentó Tom, a medida que ingresaban en un gran recinto lleno de mesas.

Parecía una versión decadente del salón de Hogwarts, pero en vez de jóvenes estudiantes disfrutando grandes banquetes había muchos indigentes comiendo una patética avena, concentrados en sus miserias.

-Robar, buena idea, pero tengo que hablar con el encargado de este lugar y necesitamos estar adentro. Así que luego podrás hacerlo.

El desayuno se terminó rápido y los policías muggles los sacaron a todos. Tom y Hafthor (quién había conseguido una botella de aguardiente) se encaminaron de nuevo al parque.

-Te voy a contar algo –empezó-. Cuando Grindelwad estaba en su apogeo no simpatizaba mucho con la idea de tener mujeres entre sus filas. No porque sean menos poderosas –comentó Hafthor-. Según él, eran proclives de dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran en las misiones que se les encomendaran. Él siempre estaba rodeado de hombres, aunque no le faltaban féminas… en mi opinión se debe contar con las mujeres correctas y verás que con dos o tres apasionadas por tu causa no será necesario un gran ejercito.

-¿Y?

-¡Qué impaciente! Bueno, estas mujeres, cuyos maridos e hijo podían estar en el centro de la acción, organizaron un club dónde reunirse para hacer el apoyo moral. Cuando todo terminó no fueron perseguidas y contaban con el suficiente poder, dinero o ambos para mantener su posición. Claro que muchas enviudaron o sus maridos tuvieron que ser enviados a prisión igual.

Algunas siguen yendo a este lugar a pasar el tiempo, recordar mejores épocas, no sé, las conozco a todas pero obvio que ellas no me dan ni la hora. Soy un sucio, pobre y borracho mago que no tiene ni varita pero estoy seguro de que le prestarán atención a un joven atractivo como tú.

Hablé con el encargado del comedor, por unas monedas te dejará usar el baño principal para que te arregles. No podemos obrar si tienes ese aspecto.

-¿Cuándo? –inquirió Tom procesando todo, no tenía tan en claro el pan.

-Mañana –respondió Hafthor, volteando su botellita de vidrio de la que cayeron unas pocas gotas de alcohol-. Mierda. –arrojó la botella con tal ferocidad y anarquismo que Tom se sobresaltó cuando está impactó en el suelo partiéndose en miles de pedacitos.

-Y usted qué gana –preguntó Tom, aún sorprendido.

-Para empezar un fuego mágico portátil –Hafthor señaló las llamas azules que Tom conservaba en una lata de galletas-. Si tienes éxito, cosa que no dudo, un poco de dinero no estaría mal, tampoco.

Tom intentó usar Legeremancia (que había estado aprendiendo con los libros robados del hostal de Arúspico) para saber si le mentía, pero no detecto nada negativo.

-¿Para mi, qué?

-Eso depende de tu habilidad para engatusarlas y de cuan dispuesto estés a involucrarte. El límite lo pones tú. ¿Aceptas?

Tom caviló sus posibilidades. Claro que sería interesante ver hasta dónde podría llegar y si en el camino sacaba una tajada de dinero, comodidades y un buen baño, no estaría mal probar. Después de todo, esas mujeres eran unas simples y solitarias viudas.

-Lo haré –aceptó con determinación, pero se recordó a sí mismo que no debía confiar en nadie, especialmente en Hafthor quien parecía ocultar demasiadas cosas para tratarse de un vago callejero. Apenas pudiese tenía que deshacerse de él, quién extrañaría su sucia cara.

* * *

Luego de desayunar otra vez la pegajosa avena del comedor, Hafthor se alejó a hablar con un hombretón de rostro serio que usaba un delantal impecable haciendo juego con su peinado engominado. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y el vagabundo le hizo señas a Tom para que se acercara.

-Este buen caballero –dijo, señalando al hombre-. Te dejará usar el baño, allí encontrarás todo lo que necesites.

-Primero el dinero –exigió el encargado.

-Si, si, claro. Tome, como lo acordamos.

-¡Entre! Tiene diez minutos.

-Eran quince –se quejó Hafthor.

-Si no quieres que sean cinco, será mejor que entre de una vez.

El lugar era simple, limpio y olía a lavandina como el resto del comedor. Un espejo colgaba sobre el lavamanos, una bañera reposaba en un rincón rodeada por una cortina blanca y el inodoro tenía productos de limpieza y papel higiénico en cantidad colocados a un lado.

Tom se contempló en el espejo. Realmente lucía horrible, tenía barba y el cabello enredado y sucio, largo hasta los hombros. Jamás se había visto peor, incluso cuando vivía en el orfanato siempre contaba con ropa limpia, jabón a mano e incluso cada tanto llegaban zapatos nuevos y les cortaban el pelo con esmero.

Se tomó su tiempo para afeitarse, lavarse y se cambió la túnica por una azul que le había dado Hafthor. Al terminar se sentía como nuevo, listo para conquistar cualquier cosa que quisiera.

-¿Qué tienes aquí adentro? –Preguntó el vagabundo, sosteniendo el bolso de Tom-. Pesa muchísimo.

-¡Déme! Eso no lo importa. Si vuelve a tocar mis cosas lo lamentará…

Hafthor levanto las manos disculpándose.

-Vámonos.

Llegaron frente a un elegante bar y se detuvieron a pocos metros de las ventanas, que les permitían ver con claridad a los refinados comensales engullendo enormes cantidades de carne horneada con salsas, bebiendo Schnapps o vino. El lujo resaltaba por todos lados contrastando con lo que se vivía en las calles, donde cada diez metros un mendigo pedía limosnas para alimentarse.

-¿Ves a esa señora elegante? -Señaló Hafthor, susurrando al oído de Tom e inundándolo con su rancio aliento.

-¿La que usa muchas pieles?

-Si, la misma… ella, más bien su infortunado marido apoyaba a Grindelwald pero ahora que él no está y ella quedó viuda, suele sentirse –el vagabundo se rasco el mentón pensativo-. Sola, digamos, por lo que le gusta rodearse de jóvenes interesantes… como tú.

Tom lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Mi boleto a una vida mejor es seduciendo a una vieja?

-¡Ah no seas quejoso! Y no es una vieja –repitió usando un tono burlón-. Es una fina dama. Si juegas bien tus cartas ambos pasaremos un cómodo período en esta hermosa ciudad.

Tom contempló a la mujer, reflexivo. Le desagradaba la idea de Hafthor por muchos motivos, pero si lo pensaba bien siempre había usado sus encantos naturales para conseguir lo que deseaba. Prueba de ello era el hecho de haber engatusado a Hepzibah Smith y como recompensa obtuvo los dos preciados tesoros de los fundadores. Quizás esta mujer tuviera grandes cosas ocultas, sumado a que seguramente vivía en un cómodo hogar y él ya estaba arto del duro banco del parque.

-Si decidiera hacerlo ¿Cuál sería el plan? –preguntó con recelo.

-¡Ja! Ese es mi chico.

Aguantando el horrible aliento del hombre, Tom escuchó a medias porque a medida que el otro habla se le iban ocurriendo idea propias, mejoras en el plan que lo llevarían a una victoria asegurada. Definitivamente ya no necesitaría al vagabundo, en última instancia recurriría a una maldición y acabaría con la vida de ese taimado.

* * *

Como quien no quiere la cosa Tom se acercó al pequeño café, cuyo interior estaba atestado de magos y brujas distinguidos que charlaban entre si, excepto la señora que debía conquistar. Ella se sentaba sola en un rincón sorbiendo su bebida con delicadeza y contemplando con ojos tristes las demás mesas.

Él entró con la cabeza en alto y un aire despreocupado, intentando pasar como un cliente más.

-¿Señor, puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó un empleado del lugar, desconfiado.

-Imperio –murmuró Tom-. _¡Vete!_

Por suerte el hechizo funcionó a la perfección.

Sorteando las mesas se acercó a su objetivo por la espalda.

-Disculpe… pero una dama tan refinada no debería estar sola durante el almuerzo.

Ella volteó poniendo cara de nada.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Me llamo Tom, soy un viajero inglés que llegó por casualidad a esta preciosa ciudad.

-Estoy esperando a mi marido. Puedes marcharte espetó ella, indiferente.

-Siento molestarla, pero si una dama viste de negro y cubre con un velo parte de su hermoso rostro, como usted lo hace –apuntó Tom-. Son señales de viudez.

-Me atrapaste –dijo ella fastidiada-. No tengo ganas de…

-Orchideous –susurró Tom, y de la punta de su varita salió un ramo de flores-. Para usted, por las molestias que le ocasioné.

Ella tomó las flores, complacida y relajó la expresión.

-Son unas de mis favoritas. –Contempló el ramo unos segundos y agregó-. Siéntese conmigo, perdone mis modales.

Tom lo hizo sonriendo placenteramente. Lo había logrado, ella cayó en sus redes y no habría escapatoria.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lectores: me alegro mucho que se interesen en mi fic y por ello quiere pedirles, si no es demasiado, que dejen su review al final de la lectura. Es de gran ayuda saber qué les gusta o qué no, si hay alguna falla, algo que no se entienda, etc.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

* * *

Ismelda se llamaba la señora y enseguida congeniaron.

Ella era culta, altiva y una muy buena hechicera. Todas las tardes, por las siguientes dos semanas, invitó a Tom para que almorzaran junto o cenaran en el bar donde se habían conocido.

Tom se presentaba como un aventurero de clase media que dormía en un hotel cerca de allí, pero la realidad era que seguía pasando las heladas noches en el banco del parque, generalmente, visitado por Hafthor para supervisar los avances del joven. El vagabundo era difícil de evadir y parecía tener ojos en toda la ciudad porque siempre sabía dónde estaba Tom o qué había estado haciendo.

Una tarde, Ismelda, que se había ataviado con un apretado vestido negro, le propuso pasar unos días en su casa.

-Te ves muy delgado y pálido. Quizás no estás durmiendo en un buen lugar y yo tengo de sobra.

* * *

Ismelda vivía rodeada de lujos y no dudó en compartirlos con Tom. Ella parecía encantada de aparecer en las fiestas o salones nocturnos con un joven tan apuesto a su lado y proveía a Tom de todo lo que necesitara, desde ropa elegante, cenas abundantes, hasta pase libre para hacer lo que quisiera en la mansión y enriquecedoras charlas con todo tipo de magos o brujas que los visitaban constantemente.

-¡No es posible! –dijeron las mujeres asombradas.

-Claro que sí –rectificó decidido, un mago anciano que apareció una tarde a tomar el té junto con su hija-. Volar sin ningún objeto que ayude, es factible.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Tom, interesadísimo en el tema.

-¡Ah! Está todo aquí. –Sacó un manojo de pergaminos-. Mi teoría sobre vuelo humano, toma, lee y dime que te parece.

-¡Oh! Padre, no puedo creer que cargues con eso todo el tiempo, dudo que alguien quiera…

-Lo leeré –aceptó Tom.

Y le resultó interesantísimo, anotó sus propias ideas o mejoras, seguro de que podría lograr volar si se ponía a practicar.

* * *

Luego de una noche de fiesta, música y excesos, Tom se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Recordaba fragmentos de lo sucedido pero a medida que recorría la mansión con su túnica de gala mal colocada, iba encontrando personas durmiendo en los sillones, restos de copas o bebidas derramas por el suelo y platos con pedazos de mazapán u otros dulces que habían servido y ahora eran restos desperdigados por todos lados.

Llegó hasta la biblioteca, la habitación ya había sido aseada y el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, volviendo muy calido el ambiente.

Con calma contempló el hermoso lugar, era realmente muy cómodo y tranquilo. Los libros se apilaban en elaboradas estanterías que tendrían unos tres metros de alto, el piso lo cubrían varías alfombras mullidas y los sillones abundaban, desde pequeñas butacas redondas hasta grandes divanes llenos de almohadones. Sobre la chimenea de mármol y oro habían colocado un cuadro al óleo de Gellert Grindelwald, acompañado por un hombre bajito y regordete, que era el difunto marido de Ismelda. Ambos se movían dentro del cuadro o hablaban entre si, murmurándose al oído.

Tom no les prestó atención y se enfrascó en la lectura de un enorme volumen negro, que reposaba dentro de una vitrina. Últimamente leía mucho y muy concienzudamente cimentando en poco tiempo nuevas ideas que reflejaban lo que realmente pensaba.

-¿Sentiste el llamado de ese libro? –preguntó Ismelda, desde el umbral.

-No usaría esa expresión, pero verlo aquí dentro significaba que era algo de mucho valor.

-De hecho, es lo más valioso que guardo en esta casa. Mi padre recopiló en él las ideas de Grindelwald… me enorgullece que lo leas ¿por qué capitulo vas?

-El cinco –respondió, mientras ella se acercaba con paso seductor. Tom pudo ver un brillo entusiasta en su mirada-. "Un buen mago comprometido con su comunidad, debe ser capaz de llegar a cualquier extremo si su fin es el bien mayor, incluso tener la frialdad para matar a sus padres o hijos, en caso que estos entorpecieran el deber…"

-¿Podrías hacerlo? –inquirió ella, perspicaz. Despedía una mezcla de olor a perfume florar y whisky.

Tom recordó fragmentos de un atardecer lejano. Años atrás, mientras el sol se ocultaba del otro lado de la colina y el crepúsculo engullía lo que quedaba de esa bonita tarde, un joven mago se colaba en la gran mansión para encontrarse cara a cara con quienes nunca quisieron conocerlo. Los tres muggles hallaron su fatal destino siendo alcanzados por la maldición asesina y el joven se había sentido satisfecho, como si al fin hubiera logrado deshacerse de algo muy pesado que no lo dejaba avanzar.

-Ya lo hice –afirmó con sonriendo con una mueca macabra.

Ella no lo juzgó, en su lugar, asintió comprensiva.

-La cabeza me estalla –comentó, llevándose las manos a la frente-. Querido, anoche fue un descontrol... pero me gustaría que hablemos más sobre esto. –Señaló el libro con cariño-. Veo gran potencial en ti, y se que apreciarás cada palabra escrita por mi padre. Según él, si existen ideas constructivas se presentan en las mentes jóvenes, como la tuya.

Desde luego Tom aceptó la oferta, ya que era verdad que ese libro era más que interesante. Muchas cosas que él mismo pensaba estaban allí, volcadas en tinta, expresadas con claridad y pasión.

* * *

Así fue como cada tarde ambos pasaban un largo rato debatiendo sobre pensamientos e ideas que compartían. Tenían en claro la superioridad de la sangre mágica y la importancia de que esta permaneciera pura, sin ceder ante la contaminación paulatina de los muggles. Todas las criaturas mágicas debían respetar a los magos porque estaban por debajo de estos y al final, los muggles tendrían que aceptar la magia o morir ante ella.

Ismelda, que pertenecía a una estirpe de magos y brujas que se remontaba siglos atrás, era muy determinista con respecto al lugar que ocupaban los _sangre sucia. _

-Tenemos que asegurar que nuestra comunidad prospere y progrese siempre bajo la pureza de la sangre, eliminando de raíz a los débiles, mestizos e impuros que contaminan las familias y envenenan las jóvenes mentes con ideas de igualdad.

-Estoy de acuerdo –asintió Tom efervescente-. Si tenemos un objetivo firme, debemos avanzar sin temor.

-Lamentablemente, no contamos con alguien a quien seguir –comentó ella, sugestiva-. Se necesita un líder que se levante por todos. No importa dónde hayamos nacido si compartimos la misma sangre, debemos unirnos.

Tom no dijo más nada, siempre se había planteado la posibilidad de armarse de un sequito y difundir sus ideas, pero hasta el momento no se sentía realmente preparado para hacerlo. Contaba con una gran habilidad para persuadir y dominar las mentes inferiores o débiles, además de un cerebro privilegiado e incontables recursos mágicos, aunque algo faltaba. Tendría que asegurar su propia inmortalidad antes que nada; si quería que sus ideas perduraran por siempre tendría que estar al frente para toda la eternidad.

Y eso lo lograría conquistando la muerte al dividir su alma en siete pedazos, estaba seguro de ello, el problema era que aún le faltaba encontrar los objetos que resguardarían su esencia. Quería llevar a cavo el peligroso hechizo en una circunstancia especial, se negaba a cometer tan importante acto de manera presurosa por el simple deseo de acelerar el proceso.

* * *

La popularidad de Tom creció hasta convertirse en el hombre del momento. Todos hablaban de él, las mujeres le guiñaban los ojos, le enviaban invitaciones y le murmuraban cosas picantes al oído. Aunque Ismleda siempre estaba presente, resguardándolo con celo pero Tom no parecía interesado en ninguna mujer, ni siquiera en la misma Ismelda, quien hacía lo imposible por recibir una caricia del joven. Muchísimas veces intentó acostarse con él o robarle un beso, pero Tom sabía como evitarla.

Después de una agradable velada en el mejor restaurante mágico de Viena. Tom e Ismelda salían envueltos en capas de piel negras cuando un diminuto elfo doméstico se acercó con timidez. Le tendió una tarjeta a Tom y murmuró que era de su ama, mientras la señalaba. A pocos metros una mujer esperaba disimuladamente al lado de la entrada. Tom recordaba haberla visto en una mesa cercana, ataviada con un ajustadísimo vestido azul y con el cuello cubierto de diamantes que caían sobre su generoso busto.

El mago, indignado, rompió la tarjeta y le ordenó al elfo que se alejara.

-¿Qué decía la tarjeta, querido? –se interesó Ismelda al ver que él tiraba los pedazos a la basura con mala cara.

-Quería… me quería a mí –respondió-. Una noche con migo a cambio de oro.

* * *

El invierno pasó y la cálida primavera hizo florecer hasta la última planta del jardín. Tom, bebía café en el pintoresco balcón contemplando la hermosa vista de la ciudad extendiéndose hasta el horizonte. Se sentía muy cómodo y a gusto allí, pretendía quedarse todo el tiempo que pudiera pero algo andaba mal, últimamente Ismelda estaba más distante y se enojaba con facilidad.

-Vamos a dar una fiesta para Halloween –informó ella, apareciendo en el balcón-. Algo grande, para unas cien personas. Ya puse a los elfos a trabajar en los preparativos.

-Perfecto…

-Esta noche voy a cenar con un nuevo… amigo –comentó, esquiva-. No podrás acompañarme.

-Como gustes –respondió Tom, aliviado por no tener que ir.

-¿No quieres saber quién es? ¿No te importa?

Tom se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que se lo pase bien –respondió, volviendo a su café.

-Tendrías que interesarte un poquito más si quieres seguir viviendo aquí. No todo es recibir, en algún momento tendrás que dar algo a cambio o empacar. -Ella lo contempló por unos segundos, como si lo estuviera viendo bien por primera vez, y se marchó furiosa.

* * *

La noche del 31 de octubre, la mansión se llenó de invitados. Habían decorado cada rincón con calabazas talladas, telas de arañas y murciélagos de verdad que se juntaban en las esquinas oscuras. Las velas negras iluminaban con luz cálida el salón de baile y el comedor acogía una mezcla variopinta de magos, brujas e incluso algún que otro vampiro.

Halloween era el día festivo predilecto de Ismelda y por ellos no había privado de nada a sus invitados. Corrían ríos de champagne, vinos carísimos y Schnapps servido en vasos de cristal. La comida se ofrecía en bandejas cargadas por varías docenas de elfos domésticos. Tom encontró desde pavo relleno hasta empanadas, pasteles, carne asada condimentada con salsas especiadas y muchas cosas más que no llegó a probar.

Ismelda bailaba con un joven rubio en medio de la pista, bajo la mirada de todos, incluso de Tom que bebía vino apoyado en una columna.

-Señor –llamó con timidez un elfo doméstico-. Lo buscan, señor. El hombre dice ser su amigo…

-Yo no tengo amigos.

-Señor, disculpe, señor, pero se mostró muy insistente.

-Vete, sucia criatura, deja de incordiarme.

Antes de que pudiera dar otro sorbo de vino, el elfo volvió con una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro.

-Señor, lo lamento, señor, pero el hombre me dijo que le avisara que Hafthor, quiere decirle algo…

-Llévame con él –ordenó, dispuesto a maldecir al vagabundo por atreverse a llegar hasta la mansión.

En la atareada cocina llena de elfos que preparaban la comida, lavaban copas o sacaban botellas de champagne y las colocaban en cubeteras con hielo, estaba parado Hathor. Desentonaba en contraste con el entorno brillante y limpio de cerámicas blancas y cortinas a juego.

-¡Qué buena vida estás llevando!

-No tengo tiempo, me esperan arriba…

-Muchacho, ¿Esa es forma de recibir a tus viejos amigos?

-Usted no es nada… ¡Fuera, Elfos! –ordenó con autoridad.

Cuando los dejaron solos, sacó su varita y apuntó sin rodeos al vagabundo.

-Tiene un segundo para decirme a qué vino.

-Quiero un poco de todo esto –abarcó con las manos la cocina-. Estoy cansado de vivir en el parque y parece que tú tienes bastante lugar aquí. Me pasé el helado invierno congelándome, comiendo sobras. –Tomó un pastel de manzana de una bandeja y se lo comió de un bocado-. Mientras… -tragó con esfuerzo-. Mientras tú disfrutabas de todo esto…

-Tu suerte fue echada y te tocó lo que tienes. Acéptalo.

-¡Ja! Desagradecido… habrás engatusado a Ismelda, pero dudo que le alegre enterarse de que mentiste.

Tom río con una risa fría, falsa.

-Jamás prestará atención a alguien como tú, menos en contra mía.

-No te confíes demasiado, muchacho –advirtió con voz desafiante-. Por lo que sé, ya anda colgada del brazo de otros jóvenes, te borrará de un plumazo cuado menos lo esperes… siempre hace lo mismo y tú, no serás la diferencia.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada. Tom quería lanzarle una maldición y verlo retorcerse de dolor en el piso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer, algo el vagabundo se marchó por la puerta de servicio.

De ahora en más tendría que andarse con cuidado, apenas se le presentara una ocasión acabaría con él.

* * *

La mañana siguiente otra vez reinaba el caos de una forma silenciosa y desprolija. Restos de comida, manchas de bebida y varios borrachos que dormitaban tanto en el suelo como en sillones o camas. La decadencia se imponía en la normalmente impoluta mansión.

Tom se encerró en la biblioteca, se sentía mejor acompañado por libros y una buena taza de café.

Cerca del medio día, subió a su habitación y descubrió que estaba revuelta. Los cajones y muebles abiertos con la ropa desordenada, la cama y el colchón corridos. Habían vaciado los papeles del basurero en el suelo, derramado un frasco de tinta sobre la alfombra y la ventana abierta de par en par dejaba entras el cálido aire del exterior.

Tom enfurecido se dijo que iba a castigar severamente a los elfos domésticos por no impedir que alguien hiciera aquello.

Cuando se dispuso a llamarlos encontró a uno de los sirvientes tirado en un rincón con una profunda herida en la cabeza y restos de cristal en la ropa, como si alguien hubiera roto una botella contra su cabeza. El líquido empaba las ropas sucias del elfo con un olor fuerte a alcohol.

-¡_Ennervate! _–dijo Tom, y de inmediato la criatura recobró el sentido-. ¿Quién hizo esto?

El elfo parpadeó hasta poder comprender de qué le hablaban. Sus ojos reflejaron el temor al ver a su amo enfadadísimo en medio de aquel desorden.

-¡Habla, alimaña!

-Señor, no lo recuerdo, señor… un hombre sucio entró por la cocina, señor… lo seguí hasta aquí pero me golpeó y no sé más nada…

-¡_Crucio_!

La criatura gritó con voz chillona hasta que Tom cortó la maldición.

-Vete.

Con prisa rebuscó hasta darse cuenta de que lo único que faltaba era su bolso. Aquel que siempre lo había acompañado en sus viajes y dónde guardaba las reliquias de los fundadores y sus Horrocruxes.

Un frió le recorrió el cuerpo. Se quedó pálido ante la posibilidad de que sus preciadas creaciones estuvieran en manos de cualquiera. No, una idea apareció de repente, gritando el nombre del culpable.

-¡Hafthor! –murmuró e inmediatamente resonó en su cabeza la voz del hombre.

-¿Qué tienes aquí adentro? –Había preguntado el vagabundo, sosteniendo el bolso de Tom-. Pesa muchísimo

Se quedó (pasmado) sujetando su varita con mucha fuerza. Un gran odio empezó a hervir en su interior. Le costaba creer que un mago vagabundo, sin varita y borracho se atreviera a robarle a él. A él que era el heredero de Slytherin, el primero de su clase, un hechicero (capas) de empujar los límites de la magia más allá que ningún otro.

Iba a encontrarlo. Iba a torturarlo. E iba a matarlo lentamente, escuchando sus súplicas hasta que rogara morir.

Tom rió desquiciado, el plan le sabía dulce en la boca. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan contento por algo y no veía la hora de volver a usar su "_Avada Kedavra"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Lectores: me alegro mucho que se interesen en mi fic y por ello quiere pedirles, si no es demasiado, que dejen su review al final de la lectura. Es de gran ayuda saber qué les gusta o qué no, si hay alguna falla, algo que no se entienda, etc.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Encontrar al escurridizo ladrón le tomó tres días. Había empezado a desesperar y ya no le quedaban muchas cartas que jugar, pero el destino fue benévolo con Tom. La cálida noche primaveral apenas había oscurecido el cielo y sólo brillaban un par de estrellas cerca de la luna cuando dio con el paradero de Hafthor.

En un callejón alejado del centro se alzaba un conjunto de precarias casuchas de cartón y papel, los adoquines del suelo estaban llenos de basura que iban arrinconando contra las paredes de los edificios y la única luz provenía de un fuego mágico que crepitaba en medio de un círculo de borrachos. Los cuatro hombres entonaban canciones entre trago y trago o reían escandalosamente recordando sus hazañas como rateros.

Tom se acercó con cautela, apuntando a Hafthor con la varita. Como este estaba de espaldas fue el último de los presentes en percatarse de la presencia del joven.

-¡Largo! –exclamó un viejo de aspecto enfermizo.

-Con ustedes nada… mi asunto es con él. –Tom señaló a Hafthor con la varita-. Déjennos solos.

Los cuatro cruzaron miradas vidriosas mientras cavilaban sus posibilidades. No les tomó mucho darse cuenta de que, si bien tenían ventaja numérica, nada podían hacer frente a un mago sobrio y armado.

-¡Muchacho! –dijo Hafthor, poniéndose de pie a duras penas-. No seas rencoroso. Estaba enojado por eso tomé tus cosas –se excusó sin sacar los ojos de la varita-. Si me permites, te traeré tu bolso… ¡Ah! Aquí tienes tu copa. –le pasó el reliquia de Hufflepuff, donde al parecer había estado bebiendo.

-No se mueva –advirtió Tom, con voz siséante, asqueado por el uso que habían hecho de ese preciado tesoro.

El ambiente era tenso y parecía que nadie respiraba. Los vagabundos se debatían en quedarse y apoyar a su compañero o huir del lugar antes de que salieran perdiendo ellos también. Parecía que no podían moverse, estaban embelesados con la escena.

-Pagarás muy caro tu estupidez. Nadie me roba sin consecuencias.

Desesperado ante un eminente castigo Hafthor sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas e intentó cortar a Tom, pero su intento fue en vano ya que su oponente lo bloqueó con facilidad.

-_Expelliarmus._

El cuchillo giró por los aires y cayó entre la basura.

Los otros hombres se pusieron de pie pero Tom los amenazó con su varita y decidieron rendirse sin más.

-Estas solo, Hafthor. Vas a morir y nadie se preocupará por tu patético cuerpo inerte en este basurero. Tu miserable vida acaba aquí.

-Soy un viejo, ten piedad.

-No, no –negó suavemente, disfrutando al verlo pálido e indefenso contra la pared-. Tú único consuelo es que decidí hacerlo rápido.

-Piedad, muchacho… Tom…

El mago hizo una mueca, últimamente le desagradaba más de lo usual su nombre y al oírlo de la boca de aquel canalla se sintió ajeno, como si no estuvieran hablando de él.

-Por favor, Tom -Se puso de rodillas y al hacerlo el relicario de Slytherin se salió de entre sus ropas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a usarlo?! –gritó enojadísimo. Ver la preciosa herencia de Salazar colgando en el cuello de ese hombre lo descolocó-. _Avada Kedravra_.

Cada célula de su cuerpo festejó al sentir la poderosa maldición proyectarse por la varita y golpear a Hafthor justo en medio del pecho, cuyos ojos abiertos por la sorpresa vieron por última vez un rayo de luz verde que iluminó tenebrosamente el lugar.

Con un golpe sordo el cuerpo se desplomó, ya sin vida.

* * *

Tom estaba eufórico, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. El hecho de tener en sus manos el poder de la vida y la muerte lo llenaba de placer. Él podía decidir qué hacer y a sus rivales sólo les quedaba someterse a su voluntad.

Resultaba indescriptible la sensación que la maldición asesina producía en el cuerpo al invocarla. Una mezcla de adrenalina y satisfacción que, cuando se combinaba con el odio que sentía ante sus víctimas, lo llenaban de dicha.

Sin pensarlo, sus pies lo guiaron de vuelta a la mansión de Ismelda. La enrome estructura se recortaba contra el cielo con majestuosidad y tranquilidad. Algunas ventanas brillaban doradas pero nada indicaba que hubiese una fiesta, al parecer todos dormían y Tom así lo prefería.

En el camino se le habían ocurrido algunos planes interesantes. Extrañamente el encuentro con Hafthor le dejó un gusto amargo que sólo pudo pasar cuando se le reveló ante sus narices una práctica idea: debía ocultar sus Horrocruxes. No en cualquier lado, tendría que pensar locaciones especiales que estuvieran a la altura de lo que albergarían y tendría que protegerlas con todo el arsenal mágico que dispusiera.

Como esto modificaba sus planes originales de partir hasta Albania inmediatamente, dejando atrás su cómoda vida en Viena, tendría que pulir sus habilidades de seducción y reconquistar el favor de Ismelda, ya que la mujer jugaría un papel importante en su futuro.

* * *

Después de tomar un buen baño de burbujas, esperó a Ismelda en el jardín, usando su mejor túnica (seda verde oscura y botones de oro), botas de cuero blando y un peinado prolijo hacia el costado se sentó a la sobra de un rosal. Jamás se había visto más atractivo e Ismelda lo notó inmediatamente.

Ella caminó hacía él con enojo, pero se detuvo ni bien lo vio. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus empolvadas mejillas, aunque intentó mantener la compostura y sonar enfadada.

-Desapareciste por tres días. Ni una nota me dejaste –espetó, aunque el efecto de su tono se perdió cuando se retocó el cabello con coquetería.

-Is, lo lamento, fue una emergencia.

-Nada de eso, me tenías preocupada.

Tom hizo aparecer una rosa blanca con su varita y se la ofreció.

-Un regalo hermoso para una dama hermosa.

-¡Oh! Ahora intentas persuadirme siendo galante. –Tomó la flor y la olió-. Casi funciona, pero tendrás que esforzarte más.

Tom le dedicó una media sonrisa, aceptando el reto.

-Siéntate a mi lado –pidió palmeando el banco de madera dónde se encontraba.

Los elfos se apresuraron en traer una bandeja con el desayuno: abundantes frutas de estación, té, café, leche, cereales y chocolates dispuestos en platitos de porcelana esmaltada.

-Que bonita sorpresa –dijo ella, con el rostro iluminado.

Tom se relajó en su asiento mientras los elfos terminaban de prepararlo todo, luego los echó, quedándose a solas con Ismelda quien no podía quitar los ojos de las bellas facciones del mago.

-Desde que nos conocimos, Tom, no ha habido nadie más quien merezca mi atención –comentó, tomando una mano de él entre las suyas.

-¿Y qué me dices de ese joven con el que bailabas tan entretenida el otro día?

-No seas tonto –respondió ella, apartándole una mechón de cabello del rostro-. Es insignificante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba a un hombre como lo hago ahora, y fuiste tú quien despertó ese sentimiento.

-Eres una bruja muy hermosa, Is.

Ella rió ruborizada.

-Lamentaré el día que tenga que marcharme…

-¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Acaso aquí no tienes todo?

-En estos días entendí que mi destino es hacer del mundo mágico un lugar donde sólo quienes tengan la sangre limpia puedan ser realmente libres de obrar como quieran, dominando a quienes no merezcan llamarse magos debido a sus orígenes sucios.

-Cuando hablas así me haces acordar a mi difunto esposo, Tom. Tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos que él… por eso me gustas.

Ismelda se recostó sobre el pecho del joven, extasiada.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –le murmuró al oído.

Ella asintió

-Préstame dinero para volver.

-¿Sólo eso? Querido, eres muy modesto. Tendrás todo lo que necesites sólo si me prometes regresar –ella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo haré –juró Tom, aunque en el fondo sabía que no sería así.

Ella relajó el rostro y se apoyó de nuevo en él.

-Es lo que quiero… a ti, y si para tenerte primero tengo que dejar que te marches, de ninguna manera permitiré que vuelvas a pasar hambre.

-Tengo que marcharme cuanto antes, será peor si me atraso.

-Claro, lo entiendo –murmuró, volviendo a apoyarse en Tom-. Aunque primero tienes que hacer algo por mí.

Tom no contestó enseguida, detestaba hacer favores. Tomó aire y preguntó a qué se refería.

-Después de la cena te estaré esperando en mi habitación… quiero que pasemos nuestra última noche juntos.

Se hizo un silencio que se prolongó largo rato, mientras ella esperaba una respuesta y él se debatía en su interior.

No quería acostarse con ella pero algo le decía que sino lo hacía los favores de Ismelda se acabarían mucho más rápido de lo que le convenía. Por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de matarla y marcharse, pero le servía más viva que muerta. Una mujer como Ismelda sería capaz de remover cielo y tierra con tal de beneficiar al objeto de su amor

Que bueno que no soy proclive a experimentar esa clase de sentimientos que emboban el espíritu de un mago. Con la magia oscura se puede llegar más lejos sin la necesidad de doblegarse ente la voluntad de tales pasiones que sólo debilitan el cumplir los objetivos pensó Tom, asqueado con el denso perfume floral de la mujer.

-¿Y? –insistió ella, acariciándole el cuello.

-Déjame sorprenderte.

* * *

La habitación de Ismelda era un de los lugares más lujosos de la casa. Tom nunca había entrado y al hacerlo no pudo evitar contemplar la exquisita decoración. Excesivamente recargada de adornos, tapetes, jarrones y lámparas de oro todo tenía un aspecto muy barroco, como si fuese un antiguo museo. Las ventanas iban desde el piso al techo cubiertas por cortinas de terciopelo rojo, impidiendo que se colara la luz de la luna llena que iluminaba el exterior.

-Prefiero hacerlo en la penumbra –dijo Ismelda, apoyada en una de las columnas del dosel de su cama.

Tom no se movió de donde estaba, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

-No seas tímido…

Ella le tendió una mano invitándolo a acercarse. Vestía una bata de seda rosada y nada más sobre su cuerpo esbelto. El cabello suelto caía en cascada por su espalda.

Tom serpenteó por el abarrotado lugar y le besó la mano extendida, decidiendo tomar las riendas de la situación. No iba a permitir que alguien o algo lo incomodaran, él era un gran mago y sería quien dominaría la situación.

Ismelda se dejó guiar hasta la enorme cama y se tendió sobre el colchón, desabrochándose algunos botones. Tom se quitó la túnica por la cabeza y la dejó caer al piso. Aún con la poca iluminación Ismelda pudo ver la red de cicatrices que le cubrían el cuerpo.

-¿Querido, qué te sucedió? –preguntó, preocupada, recorriendo con sus manos el torso desnudo de él.

-Magia –dijo por toda respuesta con voz sensual.

La tomó por la cintura y la obligó a quedarse acostada mientras sus labios compartían un beso posesivo.

Ismelda le pasó los dedos por el cabello, lujuriosa al sentir como él le recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Había imaginado esa noche desde que conoció a Tom en el bar y ahora por fin sus deseos se materializaban en suaves caricias y húmedos besos.

Ella permanecía recostada con la bata de seda suficientemente desprendida para dejar a la luz sus senos blancos y grandes, que se sacudían con cada embestida.

Tom entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y las llevó sobre la cabeza de la bruja que cerró los ojos extasiada. Una oleada de placer los invadió a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ella no quería que eso terminara jamás, hacía tiempo que no estaba con un hombre y menos con uno tan seductor y guapo como aquel. Quería que fuera suyo para siempre y que él la poseyera una y mil veces más.

Ismelda gimió al sentir sus labios besarle el cuello. Eran besos fríos, feroces, pero eso lo volvía más erótico. Abrió los ojos para contemplar los rasgos perfectos de Tom cuyo rostro era apenas visible en la penumbra. El joven tenía la mirada perdida y relajada, apretando los labios cada vez que la penetraba. En cierto momento, creyó ver un destello rojo en los ojos de Tom, pero enseguida quitó eso de su cabeza. No era posible.

Los dos terminaron juntos, entre gemidos y temblores. Tom se recostó al lado de Ismelda, sin mediar palabra y enseguida se durmió.

-Te estaré esperando–susurró ella, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus parpados.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

Ismelda le dio a Tom todo lo que pudiese necesitar para el viaje (le regaló oro, ropa lujosa y una libreta llena de direcciones con contactos de magos que lo ayudarían) y él volvió a Inglaterra.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que pisó suelo inglés siendo un joven en busca de aventuras, pero ahora volvía convertido en un hombre astuto y habilidoso al que nadie podría detener.

Necesitó un modo de cruzar el canal y sabía muy bien a quien recurrir: Nagini, la hechicera que una vez le enseñó a recrear una peligrosa poción.

Ella se encontraba detrás del mostrador de la tienda, jugando con un pequeño niño que reía al ver como una enorme pitón se movía en una jaula, respondiendo las indicaciones de la bruja. Era su hijo, Tom notó que tenía los mismos ojos que Nagini.

Al entrar en la tienda la campañilla que colgaba tintineó haciendo que ambos levantaran la vista. Un minuto de silencio reinó en la habitación.

-Tom –murmuró ella, sonriendo-. _Je pensais que je ne vous reverrai jamais._

_-_Pero aquí estoy.

-Luces diferente. –Ella rodeó el mostrador y contempló a Tom-. Bonita túnica, parece que te ha ido muy bien estos años. Todo un caballero.

-Más de lo que crees.

-_Maman…_

Los dos miraron al pequeño, que llamaba a su madre estirando los bracitos.

-Es mi hijo, Louis.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Unos tres años?

-Cuatro para cinco –ella alzó al pequeño-. _¿Por qué lo miras así? ¿Piensas que podría ser tu hijo? –_Preguntó en Parsel.

-_¡Has estado practicando_! –respondió con una risa siseante.

-_Cada día. _

El niño movía su cabeza mirándolos por turno, divertido ante aquel idioma.

-¿Y lo es? –inquirió Tom, divertido ante la idea.

-No, poco después de que te marcharas conocí a mi actual esposo, Yves, un buen mago y un gran padre.

-Tenías mucho potencial, podrías haber viajado y aprendido un montón de magia, como hice yo.

-Ser madre y esposa, no significa que estoy acabada, de hecho es un desafío diario –dijo ella, riendo-. Tendrías que probarlo algún día, sentar cabeza… cuando nace un bebé todo cambia.

Ahora Tom rió.

-Nunca seré padre, no es para mí. Tengo tantos planeas que trazar, tanto que lograr. Una familia sólo sería una carga. El poder que busco alcanzar requiere atravesar un camino duro y en solitario.

Ella lo miró con un dejo de tristeza.

-Has cambiado tanto… o quizás nunca logré conocerte del todo. ¿Qué mejor que compartir tus logros con alguien que ames?

Tom se dedicó a pasearse por el local, en un rincón encontró la vieja poción que una vez había llamado su atención.

-Tú, en cambio, conservas un fino gusto por la magia negra.

-Viejos hábitos –ella recuperó la sonrisa pícara-. Tengo que darle de comer a Louis, puedes esperarme aquí, aún no me has dicho para qué viniste.

-Quiero regresar a Inglaterra.

-Con que volviendo a casa ¿Eh?

-Podría decirse.

Ella se tomó su tiempo y Tom esperó, impaciente, apoyado contra una estantería.

-Listo, lo dejé entretenido con sus juguetes. Es un niño estupendo.

-¿Tienes preparado los polvos Flu?

-Siempre, el servicio de chimeneas es algo que está a punto, me encanta la sorpresa de encontrarme con gente interesante de improvisto –comentó, acercándose a él y jugando con el cuello de piel de su túnica. Aún no me respondiste.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué mejor que compartir tus logros con alguien que ames? Porque tiene que haber alguien que haya conquistado tu corazón

Amor pensó Tom Otra vez ese sentimiento que no hace más que entorpecer los demás sentidos e impedir que alcancemos nuestro potencial

-Mis logros serán admirados, no compartidos –dijo-. Cuando llegue el momento muchos pronunciarán mi nombre y temblarán.

-Tom…

-No –sujetó las manos de la bruja y las apartó-. No dirán Tom Riddle, crearé un nombre que les paralice la lengua, que les hiele el espíritu cada vez que lo escuchen.

Ella parecía confusa, su semblante dejó de lado toda expresión cariñosa para remplazarla por una mueca de enojo.

-No entiendo tu comportamiento, pensé que lo que vivimos significó algo importante para ti.

-Nunca amé a nadie, no necesito hacerlo.

-Entonces, no tienes más nada que hacer aquí, vete –ella rebuscó en una caja y sacó los polvos Flu-. Toma.

La chimenea prendió sola, iluminando el lugar.

-Al principio deseaba que Louis fuera hijo tuyo, te quería de verdad –comentó mientras Tom se preparaba para irse-. Ahora, agradezco que no fuera así.

-¡Londres! –gritó él, desapareciendo en un mar de llamas verdosas.

* * *

Se sentía tonto por no haberlo pensado antes, sus Horrocruxes no estarían seguros guardados en un bolso, como recientemente pudo comprobar, tenía que esconderlos y darles la máxima protección posible. Cada uno en un sitio especial que sólo él pudiera relacionar y eventualmente volver a encontrar.

El anillo que le había quitado a Morfin Gaunt el día que mató a su padre y abuelos volvería a reposar en pequeño Hangleton. Nadie más conocía a su familia, de hecho nadie sabía nada sobre su pasado y así se quedaría. ¿Quién podría pensar que un gran mago como él tendría relación tan sucios muggles? Resultaba imposible establecer una conexión entre su persona y ese pequeño pueblo escondido a la sombra de su tocayo mayor.

Apenas unos miles de habitantes vivían en pequeño Hangleton, muchos de ellos trabajaban en otro lado o se mudaban cuando podían hacerlo y luego de que Tom matara a los Riddle un espantoso susurro se esparció lentamente en el imaginario colectivo, convirtiendo a la antigua casa familiar en un objeto tenebroso, un lugar dónde latía algo malo y que ni siquiera podía conservar al mismo propietario por mucho tiempo.

Una noche apareció al lado de una taberna en plena actividad. Las ventanas proyectaban una luz opaca a través de sus vidrios de colores y se podía escuchar las risas provenientes del interior. Tom se acomodó el bolso antes de emprender la marcha en dirección a la salida del pueblo, dejando "El ahorcado" atrás, no iba a tomarse unas copas en un lugar lleno de escoria muggle.

El lugar estaba silencioso, nadie se interpuso en su camino mientras recorría las callecitas empedradas hasta salir del conglomerado de casas. La mansión de los Riddle, que alguna vez fue el hogar de su familia paterna se alzaba recortada contra la oscuridad de la noche. En lo alto de la colina era imposible no verla desde todos lados, como una especie de vigilante imperturbable. Más allá había una pequeña capilla rodeada de tumbas y a un costado pasaba el camino que bordeaba la propiedad hasta la cabaña de los Gaunt.

La reja de hierro fundido se abrió con un chirrido ni bien Tom se lo ordenó con su varita. Planeaba pasar la noche dentro de la mansión para esconder el horrocrux por la mañana.

Los terrenos se ondulaban y la vegetación salvaje avanzaba sin escrúpulos. Parecía que alguien intentaba impedir que algunos arbustos perdieran la forma o que las fuentes se llenaran de hojas, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla.

La mansión que otrora había sido una lugar hermoso y solariego se veía decrépita. Tom recordó la tarde que se coló por la cocina para cometer el asesinato. En aquel entonces se preguntaba si sería buena idea quedarse con la casa, que de hecho le pertenecía, ver tanto lujo y esplendor lo tentaron. Después de todo él creció en un orfanato privado de la mayoría de las cosas cuando su padre era un rico aristócrata que podría haberle dado cuanta comodidad se le ocurriera y cumplido con sus caprichos.

Por suerte se resistió y ahora agradecía haberlo hecho. No imaginaba su vida siendo criado en un hogar muggle, donde constantemente recordaría que era un sangre mestiza.

* * *

No quedaba mucho de la casa de los Gaunt, la enredadera que crecía sobre la construcción había hecho mella en las paredes y aberturas invadiendo el interior. Los vidrios estaban rotos, la puerta salida de sus goznes y a medio podrir e incontables alimañas habían anidado allí, desde termitas, ratones, pájaros incluso serpientes.

Tom lo veía perfecto para sus fines, con muchas dificultadas entró a lo que quedaba del interior y observó por unos instantes hasta dar con un montículo de piedras que estaba en el piso.

Se quitó del dedo el anillo y lo depositó con cuidado. Allí, bajo todos los hechizos y maldiciones que colocaría estaría a salvo para siempre, conteniendo un pedazo de su alma y asegurando su inmortalidad.

Quien quiera que sea tan habilidoso como para llegar a tocarlo sufrirá una agonía terrible, una maldición que irá consumiendo su carne hasta podrirlo por completo pensó Tom, sombrío.

-_Nékros Lysis_

Salió al exterior, frunciendo en ceño a causa de la repentina luz solar.

-_Protego totallum. Repello muggletum. Repello inimicum._

Cerró los ojos dejando que todo su poder fluya por la varita. Jamás alguien podría llevarse el Horrocrux.

-_Salvio Hexia. Desillusion. Impervius._

No iba a dejar ningún cavo suelto. Cada posible punto débil lo cubriría con su hechizo correspondiente.

* * *

El sol del mediodía le quemaba la nunca. Llevaba toda la mañana en la cabaña de los Gaunt comprobando el resultado de su tarea. Hasta no estar satisfecho no se marchó del lugar. Sentía que dejaba atrás algo importante, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ahora debería encontrar un escondite para la copa de Hufflepuff y para su primer Horrocrux, el diario que utilizó en durante su permanencia en el colegio.

-¡Howarts! –murmuró dando se cuenta de algo.

Si pudiera encontrar la forma de entrar en el castillo y dejar en alguno de sus rincones uno de los Horrocrux, sería más que especial. El colegio era un baluarte de la magia antigua y él había descubierto muchos de los secretos que aguardaban entre las paredes del establecimiento.

El problema es que ahora el director era Albus Dumbledore, en vez del viejo y confianzudo Dippet. Tom no se sentía a gusto con su antiguo profesor de Transformaciones, siempre le había generado rechazo.

Desde el día que lo conoció en el orfanato supo que no congeniarían. Los ojos cristalinos del profesor lo analizaron como rayos X y jamás dejaron de observarlo. Él había sido un niño ingenuo al contarle tanto sobre si mismo, lamentaba profundamente haberle rebelado ciertos detalles, pero quiso impresionar a ese hombre con porte regio y habilidades mágicas excepcionales. Mientras que los demás profesores lo adoraban y estaban convencidos de la honestidad e inteligencia del huérfano Riddle, Dumbledore pudo llegar a ver su espíritu manipulador y carente de la habilidad para amar o sentir empatía. Él no cedía ante los encantos de Tom y se mostraba reacio a colaborar él, vigilándolo siempre y pregonando que el amor y la fraternidad eran las mejores herramientas con las que contaba un joven mago para afrontar la vida.

El actual director no querría verlo regresar al castillo.

* * *

**Por favor dejá tu comentario aquí, sólo te tomará un minuto y para mi sus opiniones son muy importantes. -v**


End file.
